Diabolik Lovers: Haunted Dark Bridal
by AngelvLuna
Summary: Yui has to go through a tough time while living in a mansion of six vampire brothers who hate each other. Besides Yui being their 'sacrifice' bride, there is another chosen one before her who is their childhood friends, especially Shu's. However, this bride who is a misfortune due to what she is, a hybrid. Her name is Hana Hiwatari and she is in the same situation like Yui
1. Chapter 1

**Hybrid Vampire:  
Hana Hiwatari: Abilities, Telekinesis (Moves objects), Aura (Senses Humans and Vampire from far distance than normal vampire), and Mind (Regain, lose, and replace anyone memory)**

**Same age as Subaru and same height as Yui**

* * *

**~YEAR AND A HALF AGO IN SUMMER~**

Driving through the forest, a limo is heading to a mansion while close to night. In the limo, a thirteen year old girl is looking out the window at the same time impresses of the mansion and the view. When the limo arrives, the driver grabs her luggage and shows her to the entry of the mansion. She has a backpack with one strap on her.

Driver places her luggage down and turns to her, "Are you going to be fine from here, small lady Hana?"

Hana is wearing a white dress shirt with a sky blue vest that stops at the midway of her waist. The vest has a button on the left while the end splits into a small V. She wears a sky blue skirt, ends above her knee caps, as she has a pouch belt tilting at her waist. There are three pouches, two small and one big, while the big pouch is in the middle. She has long mixture hair colors, tops is light blond and the rest down is blond, as she has sapphire eye colors.

Hana sighs and rubs the back of her neck, "I'll be fine. I'd been through a tough situation, so yeah. Don't worry about it. Tell him I see him later."

The driver bows and left to the limo to returns back as Hana watches him leave. Hana sigh again before grabbing the luggage and entering the mansion. Insides, Hana observes her surrounding to see calm and quiet with no one around.

It makes Hana really curious and has a long expression, "(I see that no one is around yet. I wonder why.) I guess I should….hm." Hana turns her head to see someone sleeping on the couch in the entrance hall. Walking closer to see a red spikey hair boy sleeping peacefully, which never surprise Hana while she places her backpack down, "Hmm, I see he is not the only one who would take a nap in the entrance hall. Still, he looks kind off cocky."

Hana looks around to see anyone else is around when he grabs her wrist, "Who are you cocky?!"

Hana turns to see him annoyed as he forces Hana on the couch. It surprises Hana a little while he gets on top of her.

Hana is not nerves to see someone on top of her, "What are you doing?"

He makes a smirk that did not scare Hana, "What you think I am doing? To wake up to find a snack here already, even though it might has some attitude. Still, this is my lucky day."

"Don't think about biting me, you pervert!" Hana shouts with a serious look.

It stops the boy at the same time surprise him from what Hana said, "What did you said? How dare you to say that…"

"Ayato, what is all this commotion?" Ayato and Hana turns to see black/ dark purple hair boy with glasses standing there.

Ayato looks up to see him here, "Tck, not you, Reiji."

He fixes his glasses while not happy, "This is an entrance hall where we greet our guest. Please take your activate in your private quarter."

Ayato sits up at the same time glaring at him. Hana lefts Ayato's side then grabs her backpack as she stands next to Reiji.

Hana sighs of annoyed while putting on her backpack, "I see that he is not the only one awake now."

Reiji looks at the corner of his eyes glaring at Hana, "Who may you be?"

Hana turns to Reiji who gets her attention, "Hm…Hana Hiwatari, I was told by Yamato Saito that I will be staying here for now on."

"Yamato-san did uh? I have never heard of that. Ayato, what is the meaning of this?" Hana raises her eyebrows seeing Reiji not heard of her arrival.

Hana turns to Ayato who looks confuse, "Uh…I don't know any about this. Pipsqueak, you didn't say anything about this."

Hana's eyebrow twists of being called 'pipsqueak', "Uh, you were sleeping. What am I supposed to do? Also, do I look that small to you or are you being a pervert and looking at my…hm, breast?"

"What did you say? Don't give that attitude, pip-squeak!" Ayato receives a glare from Hana for being annoying.

Later, Reiji gets Hana's attention while curious about Hana's arrival, "Hmm, this is strange. I had never received information about this. Anyway, let continues this in the living room. See to her bags."

Hana turns to see butler has her bag and lefts in the shadow. She turns to Ayato before following Reiji.

**~LIVING ROOM~**

Hana sits on the long couch at the same time curious at the living room. Ayato watches Hana looks around the room before turning to him with a long expression. Ayato raises his eyebrow while Hana blinks twice.

"Now then," Hana turns to Reiji giving him her full attention. "Would you tell me why did Yamato-san send you here?"

Hana is about to explains when she senses a faint presence of someone and looks up. Ayato looks confuse at Hana while Reiji is curious what is Hana is looking at.

Before they know it, a boy with short red hair, ends at his shoulder, wearing a hat looking at Hana, "Oh my, oh my, oh my, oh my, who do we have here? Do I see an adorable human here?"

Hana notices a pervert look in his eyes as he appears next to her at the same time lick her neck, "Hmmm, she tastes so good."

Hana jumps a little at the same time looking annoyed at him when she senses another presence and runs toward Reiji. Reiji and Ayato look surprise of Hana's quick reaction as if she senses them or something.

Hana turns around to see a small purple hair boy with a teddy bear, a little taller than Hana as he looks depress, "Aw, why did you move? I want to lick you."

"Laito, Kanato, don't you think it is impolite to behave to a young lady you just met," Hana agrees with Reiji quietly at the same time wipe off his saliva.

"Aw, she is just sooo cute, I just can't help myself. Right, Kanato," Hana gets a weird feeling from Laito of his personality.

Kanato turns to Laito with a smile as he agrees with Laito, "Indeed, but I never get the chance to taste her."

"Well, so sorry about that, but I prefer not to get lick by someone on the first day we met," Kanato pouts to Hana while Hana wipes off the saliva on her hand.

They hear Ayato laughs at Kanato, "Ha, she just told you. Besides, Your Truly saw her first, so Your Truly will be her first on everything."

Hana glares at Ayato while she knows Ayato is cocky until she senses another presence.

"Ha, don't make me laugh. It is really annoying and makes me sick when you call yourself Your Truly, Ayato?" Hana turns to the source.

Ayato stands up piss, "Screw you! I know it is you Subaru, show yourself!"

"Right here," Ayato and the others turn to see Subaru next to the drawer while Hana already notices him. "I thought I smell a human in this house. So, it was you. How dare you wake me up from my precious sleep?"

Hana walks forward a little to see Subaru not happy, "Uh, my bad…then."

Subaru snaps a little of Hana's words, "Don't give me that crap!"

Subaru smashes the wall that causes Hana to chuckles softly of fear of his temper.

Reiji fixes his glasses as he is getting impatience of this, "Do everyone even know why Yamato-san sent this young lady to our house?"

Everyone becomes quieting while unaware of Hana's arrival that Hana sigh and gives him a letter and a note, "Here from Yamato."

Reiji reads the note to finally understand _one_ reason of Hana's arrival. Later, he goes over the note that is about Hana's condition.

Ayato is being impatience now, "Oi, tableware otaku, what did that old man wrote?"

Hana gives him a confuse look what Ayato calls him while Reiji grunts annoyed; "It seems this young lady has a bad condition that he believe that it is best for her to stay here…hm." Reiji notices the word 'amnesia' that he turns to Hana, "Tell me, do you happen to have amnesia?"

Hana jumps a little while the brothers look at her stun curious of her condition, "(I cannot believe he added that in. I am so going to get him) yeah, but it is not that big of a deal. I am doing fine, even though I don't have all my memory. So, who care about it?

"Is that so? Now tell me, should I be aware of you," Reiji reads through the note. "Your shyness, you having a little quick temper, you always keeping secret, and few more things."

Now they look at her more curious while Hana is surprise that Yamato writes them down as well.

Hana feels a little bit embarrass about it as she closes her eyes and sigh, "Don't worry about it, you will find that out later."

Reiji raises his eyes as he wants to know more when he notices Hana senses someone again.

Later, everyone hears a boy that stun Hana a little, "Are you that girl he mentions?"

Ayato turns to see Shu sleeping on the couch behind them, "Shu, do you know anything about this?"

Shu said with one breathe, "Short off."

Kanato sounds annoyed when Shu is like this, "Don't 'short off' me. I like an explanation right now."

"_That person_…contacted me the other day. He said we will have a special guest staying with us for now on, he even accepted to take her in under his care, but she get to keep her family name. She will have a condition that he and old man Yamato believe we can help her with. Oh, they also said not to kill her," Hana has a long expression on her face while she finds Shu's correct.

Ayato looks really stun about it, "Wait, are you saying this pipsqueak will be staying with us as well as going to be our prospective bride?"

Hana turns to Ayato disturb about the last part, "Uh…actually, I was told for the part relate to my memory lose."

Ayato looks turns and turns to Hana, "Uh…so, they are not joking. You do have no memory at all, about what then?"

"It is about her childhood, which they believe she cause herself to forget. Also, don't be fooled by her appearance," the boys turn to Shu confuse before turning to Hana.

Laito is now interest about Hana, "Is that so? What do you mean by that? She looks like a yummy meal to eat."

"Indeed," Kanato smiles at Hana while wanting to taste her.

Later, they notice an annoyed look on her face, which concern Ayato, "Oi, what with that look, pipsqueak?"

"Not to be rude, but are you guys that slow?" Hana said with one breathe. "Also, I can see that Yamato is right about you going to be lazy to tell them about me."

Ayato stands up annoyed of Hana's attitude, "What did you say? How dare you say that to Your Truly?! I am not that slow! Now tell me what are you then since we should not be fooled of your appearance?!"

Hana turns to Ayato with a calm face, "Can I get a what, what?"

"What, what?" Ayato said it without realizing that he got tricked.

The others smirk at him, which confuse him until he realizes that he got tricked and glares at Hana, "Really, you are kind of slow. Tell me this, how did I know those two boys will appear and not afraid of that guy's strength?"

"How am I supposed to know? It was a lucky guess," Ayato receives a sigh from Hana that makes him mad. "Oi, what with that face, are you trying to piss me off?"

"That girl is a hybrid, half vampire and half human," Shu gives the answer to Ayato that stun everyone.

Reiji looks extremely shock to finally meet the hybrid they heard so much. Hana can tell they are really shock at the same time makes her nerves from their stare. Even Ayato realizes that Hana knows he is going to suck her blood.

"What? So, this is the hybrid that everyone is talking about. She does look really cute from the rumor I heard," Laito sounds like a pervert to Hana.

Even Kanato is excited to meet Hana in person, "I get to meet a hybrid. I always wanted to taste her so bad."

Subaru don't believe it as it makes him piss off, "Is this some kind of joke? How come you smell more like human than a vampire? Answer me that!"

Hana is going to answer Subaru, but realizes the question as she tries to avoid it by not answering that makes him mad.

However, Shu decides to answer, "In the new moon like now, that girl will lose her vampire power then become a human. She can use her vampire power until the new moon." Shu hears Hana jumps a little knowing it is Hana's secret as he smirks. "Also, they said she will be one of our brides. So, treat her with respect and we can do anything to her."

Hana is surprise that Shu knows one of her secrets that she doesn't want any vampires to know until she realizes on the last part, "W-W-W-Wait, they said what?! I never heard any of that. I was told that I was staying here for my amnesia. I wasn't told about going to be one of your…brides, uh-oh."

Hana notices a predator looks in their eyes that make her nervous and scare now.

Reiji turns around to Hana, "Now I fully understand the situation. For that, let us introduce ourselves. That is the eldest son, Shu. I am the second, Reiji. This is the third, Laito, Kanato, and Ayato." This is the last son, Subaru."

"It is very nice to meet you, little kitty," Laito winks to Hana with a smirk.

Kanato smiles at Hana with a sound of a predator, "Please let me have a taste of you."

Ayato gives Hana a smirk, "Next time I will suck your blood."

Hana steps back a little as she is getting scared for the first time, "L-L-Look, I am honor that _he_ took me in and allowing you to suck my blood as human, but no one told me about being your brides and I cannot let you do _anything_ to me."

"Now, now, there is no need to give excuses, that point is you are here to be our guest and our bride-to-be," Laito appears behind Hana as he takes manages to get her backpack off.

Kanato appears from behind as well as he finally tastes her, "Yes and I got to say, you tastes sweet. I bet we will have a fun time together."

Hana is surprise to see them behind and didn't sense them, which interest Reiji as he sits down, "Hmmm, I see, it is true that you lose your power as vampire and become a human in the new moon. Still, how pathetic, humans are really arrogant in their own way. Since you are a half human and has an appearance as a human, I believes it is necessary to discipline you to fully understand since you are staying in this household."

Hana has a fear look in her eyes when Laito goes closer to her face, "I cannot wait to see what you taste like, little kitty."

Hana turns to see Laito's fangs that makes her scream and flees from them.

Reiji sighs and disapprove of Hana's manner, "I need to work on her manner."

Running through the hall, Hana is scare and shock of the position Hana is assigned by Yamato and _that person_.

Through the hall, Hana sees tables of sweet with Kanato standing there, "I will break you."

In one turn, she ends up at a dead end while she hears Laito's voice, "Oh dear, you winds up at the dead end. I wonder did the little kitty go." Hana looks around to find Laito to find him behind her, "Try takes a guess." Hana squeals as she runs off with Laito holds his hat down.

At the entrance hall, Hana stops and looks around until Ayato catches her, "Got you, pipsqueak…hey." Hana slips out of his grips that make him laugh, "Yes, be afraid."

As she takes the right hall at the entrance hall, Hana nearly bumps into Reiji while he fixes his glasses at the same time glare at her, "There is a saying, 'You can run, but you cannot hide'."

Hana turns around to take a different as she heads up on the stair.

On the way to the next floor, she finds Subaru stands there glaring as she runs pass him, "I will hurt you if you become arrogant."

"(Why are they doing this to me? Why could they do this to me? I don't understand why. Why did you two do this to me?)," Hana has never felt this way before in her life.

After the incident, Hana manages to stay strong against the other vampires that tried to suck her blood as she never allow them to suck her blood.. While growing up, Hana never let anyone touch her, befriend to some people, and doesn't talk to them often. She lets go her emotion to protect herself, but now, Hana is feeling fear for the first time in her life.

Knowing Shu might show up somewhere, Hana hides in a room, which it is a library. Hana loses the door behind and walks to the lean on the couch to finally breathe. Hana stands up straight while looking around..

As Hana looks around, Hana knows she will be fine for now until Shu appears, "I never thought you could run so fast and long. Still, I guess it should end here."

Hana walks away from Shu until she feels someone from behind who is happen to be Laito. Later the others arrive as Laito, Ayato, and Kanato enjoy the chase. Hana steps back little when Laito grabs her wrist.

Laito brings Hana closer to his face that makes her blush, "Aww look, she blushing, how cute. I am surprise you enter the library room. I thought you will be smarter than that."

"Uh….l-l-let me go, please let me go…ah….uh," Hana struggles a little when Ayato appears from behind.

Ayato leans in and smirks as he pushes Hana against the bookshelf, "You know it was fun with the running. Now, I am getting hungry." Ayato appears in front of her as he cups her chin.

Hana begs Ayato to stops, which annoyed Subaru, "Enough with your whining!" Subaru bangs his fist to the bookshelf that drops some books on Hana's head.

Ayato chuckles softly while he brings Hana's face closer to his, "Now then, thanks to all the run, I am getting….hungry now."

"Hmmm, let have some too," Laito appears next to Ayato and grabs her wrist.

"I want to join in too," it even excited Kanato.

Reiji didn't stop Ayato and Laito as he just stand by and watch, "I would like to you remember that if you ever do anything reckless for now on, then there will be consequences for you."

"Oh just tell that she will get hurt if she tries anything stupid," Subaru just stand by and watch as well along with Shu.

As Ayato and Laito going to bite Hana, Hana's heart aches along with her head, "Please…stop it. Please…stop." Before they know it, Hana's eyes change similar to Ayato, but still sapphire eye colors, "I say stop it!"

Within second, the bookshelves starting to shake that stop Ayato and Laito at the same time the lamp bulbs and the window shattered that scare them. After hearing the glasses shattered, Hana calms down and everything stops that relax the brothers.

"What the hell…just happen?" Subaru never experience something like this before.

Ayato looks around before realize something about Hana, "Oi, pip….squeak, what the hell?"

All the brothers turn to see Hana's eyes change into like a vampire before changing back to normal and faint.

Ayato catches Hana as he is curious what just happen, "Oi, pipsqueak, what the hell did you do? Oi, wake up!"

"Incredible," Reiji fixes his glasses while looking concern, "I have never seen with unique skills."

"Still, what the heck did that girl do? How did that happen?" Subaru is more curious what Hana did then impresses of her skill.

"Hmm, so what they said is true," everyone turns to see Shu standing at the same time know a little more things about Hana.

Reiji glares at Shu for keeping more information from him, "Shu, what else did they said about her?"

"They said when she goes under too much pressure while scare or mad, objects around her will move, glasses will shattered, or both. When she does it close to the new moon, she will be unconscious for a day," Shu receives a stun look from her brothers, which it doesn't bother him.

Subaru is too stun while still don't believe what just happen, "What the…I never hold a vampire to do that."

Laito smirks at the same time chuckles, "It is probably because she is a hybrid. She is so unique that way."

"Either way, she better regain her memory soon, so none of this will ever happen again," Reiji fixes his glasses at the same time remaining calm.

**~YEAR LATER START OF THIRD YEAR IN MIDDLE SCHOOL ~**

Hana opens her eyes to see that she has that dream again. Hana sits up and looks around to see Shu on her bed again while in his school uniform.

Hana's eyes twist then sigh, "(Again he is in my room. I bet he is messing with me.)" Hana lies on Shu's chest then places her head on her arm, "How long you was in here?"

Shu grunts a little while still sleeping, "Not so loud. I'm sleeping."

Hana narrows her eyes at Shu at the same time grunts a little, "I am not that loud Shu-san. How am I going to changes when you're here?"

"Just pretend I am not here," Shu said while still sleeping.

That makes Hana glares at him that causes her to sits up, "Every time, I am not going to change when you are here. So, please get out." Hana gently pushes Shu out then close the door while Shu turns to the door annoyed.

Hana sigh deeply and opens her eyes to see Shu in her room again, "You never learn do you."

"Oh come on…forget it. Just don't peek, okay?" Hana cannot believe Shu while still embarrass that Shu keeps teasing her.

Shu smirks while his eyes still close, "Hmph, what wrong? I can't look at your body like I did every time."

Hana blushes and jumps at the same time she just takes off her gown and covers herself, "That is the reason why I don't want you in here, you always teasing me. So, don't look, okay?"

"So tell me, what did you dream today, probably your memory?" Hana turns to Shu while she puts on her white button-up dress shirt with frills near the neckline.

Hana becomes silent a little then goes finish putting up, "Nope, just dream how we met, which, I am going to get you six for it. That was really scare back then.."

"Yes, yes, my little kitten," Hana finishes buttoning her vest before turning as she blushes then gives him a cold-shoulder.

Shu smirks while sleeping at Hana goes put on her uniform. On the first few months, it has been tired day for Hana since the brothers go suck her blood while giving her a hard time. However, on the 8th anniversary of her parents' death, the brothers starting to get along with Hana a little by a little each days.

Soon, Hana learns how to trust someone, which she trusts the brothers the most, especially Shu. As times go by, Shu and Hana starting to get close to each other by Shu teasing toward Hana while Hana finds it the worst. Hana finds Shu mean and always react to his teasing a lot.

That goes the same for the other brothers. Hana manages to earns their trust and friendship while there still distance between them. The brothers even learn some secret that Hana keeps in her heart. Now, they have to help Hana unlocks her memory.


	2. Chapter 2

**~FOUR DAYS LATER OF YUI'S ARRIVAL~**

In school, everyone is having lunch time while most of the students are in the cafeteria, some are in the classrooms, and few are elsewhere, for example, Ayato and their next new prospective bride, Yui. They are in the Home Prep room since Ayato has Yui makes him another takoyaki. Yui sighs deeply for making Ayato another takoyaki after she has finishes it.

While Yui goes wash the dishes, she asks Ayato for help, "Ayato-kun, you should at least help me wash the dishes. Since I makes you takoyaki, at lease help out.

Ayato turns to Yui after taking bite of it, "Huh, why should I do that? You made you, so you should be the one cleaning it. Not me." Before Ayato knows it, someone takes a piece from his hand that makes him mad and turns to see it is Hana, "What the…when did you get back pipsqueak?! And that is my takoyaki!"

Yui turns fast to see Hana, same height as her, eating the piece that Ayato was going to eat. Yui never knew Ayato knows someone as she looks more human to her. Besides that, Yui thinks Hana looks adorable.

Hana turns to Ayato with a straight face, "You know you should be nicer to someone who does stuff for you, for example, this takoyaki. Also, you a lot more, so try to relax, okay?"

Ayato growls at Hana a little then cools off, "Hmph, whatever. You can have that one. Anyway, how was at the old man's place? Did you have a great time?"

Yui looks surprise to hear Ayato interested into someone else business as she turns to Hana, "It was fine…I guess. His sons are just a handful. I swear his families are just weird…hm."

Yui jumps a little when Hana turns to Yui at the same time a little nervous, "Uh…hi there. My name is Yui Koromi. It is very nice to meet you."

Ayato chuckles then turns to Hana, "I see that you notice my bride."

Hana turns to Ayato with a serious face knowing who Yui is, "Correction, she is your and the others' prospective bride like me." Hana notices Ayato drops his mouth at the same time look shock, "Yeah, _he_ told me when spending at Yamato's house. So, don't try lie to me. Anyway, I am going now to see the others. Catch you later at the mansion."

After Hana disappear, Yui looks confuses before turning to Ayato, "Ayato-kun, what does she mean by that? Is she staying at the mansion too? And she is…"

Ayato smirks at Yui, which concerns her, "Pipsqueak is the same as you. She is also your prospective bride , our first one. She is also staying at out mansion as well." Later Ayato chuckles a little that confuse Yui, "Oh man, you got to see her. She was just like you when she arrived at our mansion when it was the new moon."

"What do you mean by that?" Yui sounds curious and confuse.

Ayato stares directly at Yui with another smirk, "Her name is Hana Hiwatari and she is a hybrid, half human and half vampire. You can say that she is fifty percent human and vampire, an interesting one."

Yui eyes widen with surprise look in her eyes, "A-A hybrid…is that even possible?

**~HALLWAY~**

Heading to the hallway, Hana is heading to the music room to meet Shu then the others. In the music room, Hana thought Shu might be in there, but it seems that Shu is not there. Hana narrows her eyes then look elsewhere while trying to figure out where Shu will be. In one guess, Hana finds Shu in the Recording room sleeping on the chair.

Hana chuckles softly, "(I should not be surprise to see him sleeping in the Recording room, but on the chair, now that new.)"

Walking in, Hana places her bag under the controller table and goes watch Shu sleeping. Before Hana knows it, Shu suddenly grabs her arm and pulls her on top of him. Hana's legs are place out by his leg while sitting on his laps. Shu has Hana twist her body close to his chest as he holds Hana close.

Hana shakes her head then looks up at Shu, "Ow…Shu, what was that…for…uh."

Hana notices how close her face it is to Shu's, which makes her blush a little and speechless.

Shu chuckles at Hana and leans closer to her face, "Aww, you're blushing. What were you going to do to me when I am sleeping? Maybe to place a kiss on me or perhaps try to strips me to see me naked?"

Hana turns red and mumbles randomly as Shu smirks at her, "W-W-What are you talking about?! I would never do that! I am not that much as a pervert than you…" Shu pulls Hana closer that makes her speechless again, "I-I-I-I'm back."

"Hmph, welcome back," Shu kisses Hana on the lip, which turns her face red.

Shu kisses Hana while he places his hand on her head to keep her from separating. After a while, Shu separates from her as Shu sees Hana's face bright red. She even buries her face on Shu's chest feeling really embarrass. It makes Shu chuckles and wraps his one his right arm around Hana and rubbing her head with his left hand.

There is silent between them for few minutes until Hana said this, "I met that girl. She seems …pretty."

"Is that so? Try not to get jealous. You are not our only….pet now," Shu receives a grumble from Hana that makes him chuckles. "You are just cute…my pet."

At the end of school, the brothers' butler has come to pick them up. Everyone, except Shu and Hana, has arrives to the limo as they have never seen them after the end of school. As everyone enters the limo, they don't see Shu nor Hana here.

After Yui sits down, she looks outside the window to see can she finds them, "Huh…where is Shu-san and Hana…-chan?"

The butler is outside the entry to tell them the news, "I was told by master Shu and young master Hana that they will be returning to the mansion later. They are heading to Hana's music program."

"I see, so that it is. That is fine, let go," Reiji sounds a bit irritating, which concern Yui.

The butler closes the door then heads to the driver seat to drive back to the mansion.

**~BACK AT THE MANSION~**

Returning home, Shu and Hana enter the mansion while Hana stretches from exhausting. Shu sees how tired Hana is while he finds her sill. Later, Hana senses Reiji's arrival in the entrance hall before Shu did.

Hana chuckles softly at the same time stun to see Reiji who looks irritated, "(Oh boy, he is not happy right now.) Hi Reiji-san, how are you doing? We're back from the music program."

Reiji gives her a glare, which startles her little since she knows why Reiji is irritated, "Welcome back and I see you brought that Good-for-Nothing with you as well as not informing me in person where you are going."

Hana chuckles of guilt then senses Yui on the second floor ear dropping their conversation. Hana feels a bit irritated by her when Shu goes walk somewhere. Hana and Reiji watch Shu walking off before disappearing. Hana grumbles softly at Shu for leaving her, even though she knows well about him now.

Reiji sighs deeply that gets Hana's attention, "That deadbeat is always useless and never helps himself, even you tried to be his friend. There nothing go coming out of him. He should go to hell for being spoiled rotten."

"I don't understand why I can't just…hang around with him. I may not know how much why you hate him, but can you try….n-never mind," Hana tries to get Reiji to be nicer a little, but she makes it worse when Reiji glares at her.

Hana notices how mad Reiji is as she knows Reiji is going to give her a lesson when Reiji sighs and turns around, "How long are you going to stand there? Do you know it is rude to eardrops someone conversation?"

Yui steps out a little seeing how mad Reiji is with Yui, even Hana knows what Yui did is rude.

However, Hana knows Reiji is going to punish Yui for it, "Reiji-san…I know what she did is rude. However, can you at least let it slide? She just saw me and barely met me. S-So, she is probably curious about me. Uh…so…"

Reiji glares at Hana while amazes Hana is protecting a human, which he knows why, "Fine, I can forgive her manner for once. But I believe you need one knowing to never stay out of someone business, even without knowing. So, come with me to my room."

Reiji and Hana disappear leaving Yui nervous and speechless. Yui goes sits on the stair trying to relax. Now, Yui is more concern for Hana for standing up for her from Reiji.

When Yui stands up, Laito suddenly surprise her with his greeting by licking her cheek, "Ah L-Laito-san, where did you come from?"

Laito chuckles at Yui at the same time giving her a smile, "Now that is a silly question, Little Bitch. Now tell me, why are you sitting on the stair alone? Maybe you are waiting for me to suck your blood?"

"What, you're wrong! I never thought of it. I just saw Shu-san and Hana-chan return home and Reiji was there to greet them back. Anyway, I need to go back to my room," Yui stands up fast and walks pass him.

However, Laito grabs her wrist and pushes her against the wall and laughs, "You need to understand more about Reiji. You see, he is actually jealous of Shu."

Yui blinks twice while confuse, "Reiji-san…is jealous of Shu-san. Why?"

Laito chuckles at Yui then bends down and lifts up her thigh, "Can't you tell? Reiji is jealous because Little Kitty spends time with Shu and Shu seems really happy to be with Little Kitty. Without her in his life, he still is the same as he is now, however, he still the same as always. You can say they are in a love triangle, which I enjoy to watch. Now then, I think I should enjoy myself with your blood. You should know that Little Kitty doesn't like anyone she knows tell someone else about her."

Yui is about to say something when Laito sinks his fang into Yui's thigh. Yui screams from the bite as Laito enjoys drinking her blood. While Laito drinks her blood, Yui cannot help, but think about Hana and her relationship with the brothers here, especially Shu.

After Laito sucks Yui's blood, Yui decides to take a nap to relax her body from blood lose. On the way to her room, Yui sees Hana walking over as Hana notices Yui. Yui wants to say something, but she is loss of words when Hana walks by without saying anything. Yui even spots a little blood on her that makes her even more anxiety. When Hana is an inch away, Yui turns around to say something until Shu appears in front of Hana.

Yui is confused and curious when Shu arrived, "(Shu-san is here. Did he come to see Hana? I wonder why…uh?)"

Shu lifts Hana's head up to reveal the bite mark from Reiji on her neck that concern him and makes Hana embarrass. After lowers Hana's head, Shu places a kiss on her cheek that makes Yui and Hana shock, especially Yui. Then Shu looks up to see Yui still standing there surprise that Shu decides to take Hana somewhere.

"Shu-san…just kiss her cheek. Now, I am really confused and dizzy. After a nap, I need to try figure it out later," Yui wants to understand more about Hana and Shu, but she is worn out right now and need to rest.

After her nap, Yui decides to find Shu to ask him about Hana, which it is not easy to find him. Yui walks around the house, but has no luck to find him. Later, Yui walks down stair to a pool where she hears someone swimming. It gets Yui wonder whose swimming right now.

When she arrives, Yui walks over to the pool to see Hana swimming that amazes her, "Wow, look at her go."

"Keep it down…don't be too loud," Yui squeals loud a little at the same time Hana stops midway facing Yui.

Yui turns around to see Shu sleeping on the couch where Yui sleeps after Ayato took her home. Few minutes, Yui hears Hana swims toward the end and lays her head on the edge. Yui notices how annoyed Hana is, but not sure why.

Shu gets her attention, which startles her, "Man, don't be so noisy. Why are you here, woman?"

"I-I was trying to look for you," Yui said as Shu responds to her, "I was wondering you could tell me something about Hana-chan, but I could try ask her myself."

"You better not, Hana has a trust issue and pretty shy meeting new people if it not relate to meeting or business," Shu said at the same time sense Hana glaring at him.

Yui is surprise to hear that as she sigh, "Oh, I see, I thought maybe…"

Hana stops Yui as Hana tells Yui while sounding rude, "That you and I could be friend just because I am half human. I figure Ayato will tell you about that. Let me tell you one thing, there is no way I am going to be your friend just like that. I have to see are you worthy or not to be my friend."

Yui sounds frighten and tense when Hana said that, which Shu did not appreciate it, "Hana, come here."

Yui and Hana turn to Shu before facing each other as Hana climbs out of the pool. Walking over, Yui notices fresh scar made by Reiji, which ticks Hana off. So, Hana puts on a coat before glaring at Yui that makes her scare. Shu sits up and swings his legs off the couch that gets the girls' attention. Before they know it, Shu grabs Hana and pulls her towards him.

Yui squeals of surprise then blush to see Hana on Shu's lap since Hana is only in her bikini. Hana blushes a little since her legs are between Shu's leg while Shu holding Hana tight.

Shu teases Hana by touching her chest, "What a naughty girl you are, being rude to someone you just met. I guess my advices to you didn't get through your stubbornness. I guess I need to punish you then."

Yui gasps a little when Shu said that, "Shu-san, what are you going to do?"

Shu looks up at Yui with a concern look on her face that makes Shu smirks, "What you think I am going to do? I am a vampire, after all."

Shu shows his fang that stuns the girls as Shu slides the coat off her shoulder then sinks his fang into her neck. Hana jumps a little from the bite as Shu holds Hana tighter. Yui covers her mouth with her hand as she watches Shu drinks Hana's blood. Shu glances over to see Yui standing there frighten.

Shu separates from Hana and turns to Yui, "What are you looking at woman?"

"I-I-It's just, you are sucking Hana-chan's blood and she is only wearing her bikini. Also, Reiji-san…," Yui said with a worry look on her face.

Shu chuckles softly that confuse Yui while Hana tries to get out of Shu's arm, but Shu holds Hana a little tighter, "I know what Reiji-san did, but there is nothing I can do about that. Besides, we can do whatever we want on her."

Yui's eyes widen of fear, "W-What do you mean by that?"

Shu sighs annoyed, "Do I have to explain, Hana's parents and our father was close friends as we are childhood friends. Before her parents pass away, they ask our father a favor and their wish. Their wish is to give their daughter to our as a prospective bride when she turn fourteen. Also, Hana was not aware of it until she had arrival at this mansion. To add it, Hana knows her position as human to give us her blood for our satisfying." Shu removes Hana's coat then stretch her neck out, "I believe it is time for you to leave now. Or perhaps you want me to suck you blood too."

Yui jumps a little before she leaves to avoid getting her blood sucked again. As Shu watches Yui leaving, Yui has left the pool that makes Shu relax until he notices Hana struggling even harder. It makes Shu smirks and forces Hana on the couch. Hana watches Shu climbs on top of her and finds his leg between her legs.

Shu bends close to Hana's face that makes her blush and behave, "Aren't you being a naught girl trying to escape from my grips, huh? What am I going to do with you?"

Shu places his hand on her preview bite mark to sees it disappear that makes him chuckles when Hana grumbles annoyed, "Man, why do you have to be a pervert in front of her like that? That was really embarrassing!"

"It was because you were being a naughty girl just like now. You know, you look so cute down there only in your bikini. It really turned me on," Shu watches Hana's face turn more red and covers her breast.

Hana can feel her face becoming hot at the same time closing her eyes, "You are a pervert and a meanie…um…"

Shu kisses Hana on the lips that make her even redder as Shu moves her arms. They kiss each other for a while when Shu slides down to her chest at the same time kissing. Hana moans little from Shu's kissing. Shu chuckles softly before sinking his fang on her breast. Hana screams a little while Shu teases Hana's body a little.

In the hallway, Yui walks by while trying to forget what she saw when watching Shu drinking Hana's blood. Yui shook her head as she has hard time trying to forget.

Before Yui knows it, Ayato appears from behind that startles Yui, "Ayato-kun!"

Ayato hugs Yui that makes her blush, "Hey there pancake, what is wrong with you? Missing me drinking your blood?"

"No, that not it, I can't get an image of Shu drinking Hana's blood out of my mind…Ayato-kun?" Yui notices a look on Ayato of confusion that concern her, "Say, can you tell me more about Hana-chan and her relationship with you guys?"

Ayato sighs then let go, "I guess I should since you are staying here. However, you better be prepare, this is going to cost you big time since Hana hate people telling other people about her and she will kill me for it."

Yui looks surprises as Ayato has an evil smirk on his face, "You got to be kidding me?!"


	3. Chapter 3

**~HANA'S FIRST EXPERIMENCE WITH SHU~**

After Hana arrives at the Sakamaki mansion, it has been crazy days for the brothers and Hana. Each day, Hana has been avoiding the brothers, especially the triplets whose want to have a taste of her blood so bad. When Hana encounters one of the triplets, she succeeds to outsmart them and escape from them.

Of course, Hana knows that she has to give the brothers her blood one of these days, but she can't since she is hiding something that she doesn't want anyone, humans or vampires, to know. It might lead to complication and embarrassment for Hana if they know. For that, Hana has been avoiding the brothers for four days. However, that all change when Hana has her first experience at the music program that she attends every summer.

**XXX**

In the mansion, Hana is on her laptop at the same time listening to music. She knows that it is going to be a half-moon due to her power returning, but a little at a time. As she hears music, Hana senses someone is coming, but not sure who as she turns around.

Hana turns her head around to see it is Reiji in his casual clothes, "Reiji-san…hi there."

Reiji has his arms cross while he looks a bit impressed, "I see that your powers are returningthen again you will lose it when it is the new moon again. What are you doing?"

"Just updating my mp3, browsing through the internet, and listening to music," Hana has an expression of being bored a little.

Reiji becomes annoyed a little from Hana's view that makes her jump a bit, "Listening to music, uh? This reminds me of a certain someone who is always listening to music and being a deadbeat."

Reiji surprises Hana a little at the same time make her turns around, "If I remind you of that person, whoever that is, then you don't have to stay."

"Hmm, is that a way to speak to someone who is older than you and being a bit generous to you, even though you are a half human?" Reiji gives Hana a little glare.

Hana jumps a little from sensing Reiji's glare and his anger, "(Uh-oh, what did I say that makes him mad?) By the way, do you need something Reiji-san?"

Reiji is still glaring at Hana, even she can tell, "Nothing much, just checking on our little bride-to-be, which I just remember. I heard that you had been avoiding the triplets for four days from drinking your blood. I swore that you agreed to offer us your blood, but you rejected to get your blood sucked from you. I wonder you were lying to offer us your blood."

Hana turns around fast while a bit embarrasses about it, "That is not it. I…hm, what's that?" Reiji and Hana hear beeping sound as Hana turns to see someone calling her on video chat, "Oh that was it is. I wonder who is calling me." Reiji walks closer to see who interrupts their conversation just to see three teens, around the triplets' age, at the same time curious about them, "Now who are they?"

Hana turns to see Reiji being curious about her business, "Oh, they're just few of my companions, which I wonder, what do you guys want?"

The boy with the brown hair and red eye colors narrows his eyes at Hana's respond, "Good to see you too…say, who that behind you?"

The girls notice too while the girl with the black hair and grey eye colors looks curious, "Did you just moved? Didn't you said that you'll go to someone house when you turn fourteen?"

Hana narrows her eyes while surprise as well, "I know, I thought the same time, but change of plan, I came when it was the new moon, Sora." Hana turns to Reiji to says, "Oh, they know about my moving, but not aware of the reason."

The girl with a light blue hair and silver eye colors look stun, "Wait, on the new moon? You can't be serious?"

Reiji fixes his glasses while being impatience, "I was not aware of her arrival as well. So, she was not the only one confuse. By the way, who are you, Hana's human friend?"

The teens daze out a little then laugh while Hana has a long expression at the same time Sora calms down, "He thought we are human. Oh, say, when are you going to come? If you do come, then invites the people staying at that mansion."

Hana's eyes widen at the same time surprise while Reiji raises his eyebrow, "Say what? Why and I am not going today."

The girls become surprise and put their face at the camera, "Why?! You have to come….PLEASE~?!"

The girls use the puppies' eye that makes Hana surprise and Reiji confuse as they kept going on and on until Hana gives up. Reiji raises his eyebrow at Hana while surprise of Hana for giving up that easy and makes him curious about her even more.

**IN THE LIMOUSINE**

Ayato has his arms cross and his eyes close at the same time trying to understand something, "Okay, let me get this straight, Hana's friend called her on her video chat thing and ask her when is she going to this studio at the same time ask us to come as well."

Reiji is reading his book while listening to Ayato's question, "Yes."

Ayato asks another question, "However, Hana refuses that makes the girls use the puppies' eye on her that she gave in."

Reiji is still reading while answering Ayato, "Yes."

Ayato has one last question that makes him chuckles, "They even want Hana to wear this."

Hana is wearing a white dress shirt with a black hoodie jacket over it. She has grey baggy pant with two pockets on each side, and shoe with black and white pattern. Hana has her father necklace with a family symbol pedant wraps around as a bracelet. Ayato puts on her hoodie revealing two different color cat ears, black and white, and a tail at the end.

Reiji closes his book while he is getting a bit irritated of the questions, "Yes, they want Hana to wear like that, but I would never thoughts it would suit her well."

"Indeed, she looks so cute that I want to bite my fang into her pretty little neck," Laito leans forward a little at the same time chuckles.

Kanato even agrees while he smiles, "Oh yes, Teddy, don't you think Hana-chan looks yummy to eat?"

"You know, you look kind of cute as a kitty. I want to bite you so bad," Ayato cannot help, but wanting to drinks Hana's blood so bad.

Subaru snorts at them of annoyed, "Yeah, but she will outsmart you again when you try to bite her."

The triplets hate to remember that since they have been outsmarted by a hybrid. Shu just listens to his music and didn't say anything. However, he looks over to see how annoyed Hana is since her friends have Hana to wear that. On the way there, Ayato and the triplets go tease Hana, which making her annoyed while Reiji is amaze how well Hana in holding in her temper.

**STUDIO**

Arriving at the building, the brothers have a long expression seeing the building since it looks like a normal building to them. Insides, they become surprise to see how fancy the hallway it, even with a fountain on the first floor. It has a swan getting ready to fly while spitting out water. As they look around, Hana continues walking while the brothers continue following her. Walking through, the designs on the wall seem to impresses the brothers.

Laito places his hand on his hat before whistles, "My, my, this place has many surprise."

Ayato smirks at the same time looks around, "You got to admit it looks pretty cool. Hey pipsqueak, how long had you came to this place?"

"When I was nine," Hana did not turns around as she continues walking.

Laito tilts his hat while a little amazes, "Really, tell me, what do you do here?"

Hana did not turn around to Laito as well as she said, "You will know later. We're here…uh?"

After they stop outside the door to the room, they can hear commotion inside before they look through the window. They see two boys fight with each other, which never surprise Hana, as the others just watch with disappointment.

Hana sigh deeply while Ayato finds it interesting, "Wow, look at them go. I wonder what they are fighting about."

"Probably something really stupid or they are just obtuse," Hana said herself, but loud enough that everyone turns to her shock.

Hana notices how surprise the brothers are by the way she talks while Ayato leans closes to her face, "Wow, I'm surprise you said that."

"Whatever, by the way, do you want to something interesting? You get a laugh out of it," Ayato raises his eyebrow before agreeing to do it.

The others are curious what Hana has in mind as they teleport inside. The others turn to see Hana at the music controller with six boys they never seen. Later, they see what Hana is doing as they get themselves ready. Meanwhile, Hana places her backpack down as she goes through the drawer.

Inside, Hana takes out earplugs for them and an air horn, which they never seen before, that Ayato asks, "What the hell is that? What does it do?"

"It's an air horn. You find out soon. Okay, all of you put this on. Before you do it, I need you to hit this blue button when I tell you so. It for the speaker in this room, got it?" Ayato looks a bit curious more, but understands. Ayato and Hana put on the earplug while Hana gets the air horn ready, "Okay, now."

Ayato hits the button at the same time Hana presses the air horn once that causes a louder sound added with a speaker, but switch is on low/med level. It makes the two boys jump at the same time scream laughwhile the others feel slightly hurt. Later, they laugh at the boys of their reaction while Reiji and Shu smirk. Hana, however, just makes a long expression. They turn to see Hana with the air horn and Ayato at the music controller.

The boy with the brown/black hair and yellow eye colors glares at Hana, which does not scare her, "Hana, how many tell do we have to tell you, don't freaking do that again!"

"And how many times do _I_ have to tell _you two_ not to fight in here, Tomoya? You and Mizuki, should be lucky it was me, not Jun-san," Hana removes the cap so she won't press it by accident.

Mizuki growls at Hana for being arrogant as a human and stubborn, "It scared the crap out of us! What the hell would happen if you do it again and it break the speaker, you stupid hybrid?!"

The teens stare at Mizuki for going a little far calling her a 'hybrid' out of anger. At the same time, the brothers turn to Hana to see her caring less and looking away. It makes Tomoya and Mizuki annoyed and yell at her more.

Reiji is surprise that Hana is taking in their yell while it does not bother her when she turns to Ayato, "Say, do you want to do that again?"

Ayato blinks twice then a smirk, "Sure, besides, that was fun."

"Okay, okay, you have your little fun. At least think for your teacher who is coming in," everyone turns to see a man dresses like a woman walking over.

The teens greet him at the same time glad that he comes just in time, "Jun-sensai." Hana puts the air horn down then turns to him, "Jun-san."

The brothers are a bit speechless to see a man dress up like a woman and have women accessories. Jun has a long black hair, silver eyes color, tan skin, and red long nail. He wears the female uniform for his sizes and for the program.

Ayato's mouth drops as he is stunned and speechless, which Hana helps in a little, "I know how you feel, I thought it was strange of him to dress up like a woman. However, he is pretty cool once you get to know him."

Reiji turns to Hana with a curious question, "Tell me, how long did you _get_ to know him and his personality?"

"Hmm, I guess two years after the incident," Hana receives a shock look from the brothers. "What, he was my parents' friend. So, he always looks after me during the summer while Yamato is busy with work and his family."

"Indeed, but Hana was not easy to look after," Jun appears from behind and pets her head, "She would often disobey me when I tell her what to do, driving me crazy, and more. Later, after the _spider_ incident, Hana starting to listen to me a little at the time, still she disobey me sometime, but not often."

The brothers turn to Hana who looks away not paying attention that makes Jun laughs and rubs her head. Later, Jun has Hana hangs with her friends a little while as he goes talk to Tomoya and Mizuki about their fight. As they step in the hall, the brothers turn to Hana who is with the others, but rarely talk that much.

Ayato got interest in Hana's business and walks over to Hana and the others, including the others. Hana turns to see Ayato and the others walking over at the same time curious why they are coming over.

Later, Hana feels Sora jumps on her curious about the boys, "Say, who are they, they look so hot."

Hana has not getting used of feeling of liking and stuff as Hana sigh, "They are the Sakamaki brothers, Subaru, Reiji, Shu, Ayato, Laito, and Kanato. They're half-brother."

"Really, then who are brothers then?" Miki sounds interest as he adds, "Also, shows us in card. It makes more sense."

The brothers raise their eyebrow while Hana takes out a deck of card then six cards. They watch Hana shuffles them a little as everyone gathers around a little.

"Okay, Shu-san and Reiji-san are brothers with one mother," Hana shows Shu with a number one and Reiji with number two. "Next the triplet with a different mother, Laito, Kanato, and Ayato," Hana did it again while Laito has number three, Kanato with number four, and Ayato with number fiver. "Finally, Subaru is the only child with one mother," Subaru appears with a number six.

The brothers' mouth drop to see Hana doing magic and their picture appear on plain card. The teens chuckle of their reaction while Hana has a long expression and puts the cards back. Later, Jun, Tomoya, and Mizuki return to hear the teens laughing at the brothers looking surprise. Jun has an idea what just happen while two are confuse.

Later, Jun starts the class that gets everyone's attention. Jun did row call to makes sure everyone is here starting with the boys, "Tomoya, Mizuki, Mizu, Miki, Kai, Ren, Ginta, Kiba, Akai, and Sasuke." Jun sees each hand rises up while he turns to the girls, "Now then, Kisa, Aoi, Sakura, Karin, Yuki, Yumi, Kagome, Utau, Sora, and Hana." The girls raise their hand while Hana looks away, which Jun knows Hana is going to do that.

Reiji raises his eyebrow of Hana's behavior while Jun goes starts the class. Today, Jun has everyone to do a duo song as he has them paired up. He even writes it down on paper, Tomoya/Miki, Mizuki/Ren, Karin/Kiba, Kisa/Ginta, Akai/Aoi, Kagome/Yuki, Utau/Yumi, Sora/Mizu, Sakura/Sasuke, and Kai/Hana.

As they perform, Hana takes notes of their song and vocal if there might need a change or improvement. Jun has Hana be in charge of the song since she has perfect pitch. Jun also has Hana in charge of dancing since Hana knows the moves very well and when Jun is busy on something. The brothers look curious about Hana writing down about something on a sheet of paper.

When they finish performing, Jun has few things he needs to do before continuing class. So, he has to go back to his office bringing Reiji along to know something new about Hana and to tells Reiji what he need to know about Hana. During that time, everyone is in the theater room having free time. The theater is different from other theaters, the chairs and tables have to be set up if they are having a concert.

Shu is sleeping on the floor while Subaru and the triplets hang with the others. The triplets even want to praise Hana of how well she sings and dance.

Ayato goes pets her head at the same time giving her a smile, "Man that was soo cool. I did not know you can sing and dance that well."

Hana looks up with a long expression, "I don't see that amazing. I don't find it as a big deal."

Ayato and the others look confuse while Shu hears what Hana said that makes him confuse as well.

Later, Kisa steps in with a big smile, "Oh, don't mind Hana. She doesn't know how to accept praise when giving to her. You can say that she does not know how express her feeling well, when not singing, for example, happy, fun, and more."

Ayato removes his hand then raises his eyebrow while he is confused of Hana and her feeling. Hana looks away that makes her friends chuckle softly.

Before everyone knows it, Miki has an idea, "Say, does everyone want to play 'Truth or Dare'?"

Now everyone, including Shu and Hana, turns to Miki that gives him a weird feeling, but they accept it, except Shu, Subaru, and Hana. Of course, Kisa has a way that makes Hana joins in, which involves puppies' eyes. The brothers smirk at Hana that makes her embarrass a little. Kisa tries to get Shu and Subaru to play, but Kisa gives up since they are the type of person you don't want to bother. Later, Mizu adds in a rule 'If you don't do the dare, then I am going to chase you at the same time pretending to kill you.' Everyone, including Hana and Shu, looks at Mizu like crazy that makes him give an annoyed look on his face.

For that, they start the game with Kai. Shu walks over to watch them play, which surprises his brothers a little and makes Hana confuses. Shu lies down behind Hana while next to the stage. Kai asks Kiba who picks Dare that Kiba has to get a make-up from one the girls, which Kiba finds Kai crazy. However, Kiba knows if he doesn't do it, then Mizu will chase him around while trying to kill him. So Kiba accept it.

It makes everyone, except Hana, laughs to see Kiba has make up on after Yuki puts it on for him. Since Miki laughs hard at Kiba, Miki is next and he picks Truth. Kiba asks about him cooked or baked something for someone he love, which he did for his girlfriend. The girls awe of his love toward his girlfriend while the Kiba, Tomoya, and Mizuki find it gross. The triplets and Hana stay out of it while Miki turns to Kanato. Kanato picks Dare that Kanato has to play the game without hold his teddy bear.

Kanato finds it mean as he puts Teddy down, but not far away from him. Miki accepts it since keeping it close is different from holding it. So, Kanato looks around and picks Mizuki. Mizuki feels a bit nervous since he finds him weird and creepy. Besides that, Mizuki picks Truth since he doesn't trust Kanato while Kanato has a good question. Kanato asks does Mizuki have feeling for Hana that makes Mizuki blush.

Everyone notices his face turning red then laugh as Mizuki is speechless. In few minutes, Mizuki denies to have feeling for Hana, which Kanato don't believe him, including the others. Mizuki denies even more as he is getting angry. With that, everyone stops teasing him for now since he is going to lose his temper soon. At that time, Mizuki turns to Hana who makes a long expression and looks away that makes him mad.

Few minutes later, Jun and Reiji enter the theater room while Jun has an announcement, "All right class, I got words that our next performance will be next month on the third week. With that, there will be ten songs that will be performed. So, I have selected five songs to perform while I want five new songs…Hana. Can you go and come up five new songs and we will discuss who will be singing when you are done."

Ayato looks confuse and turns to Jun, "Huh? What do you mean by that? Pipsqueak here can write music or something?"

Hana places her hand on her face at the same time sigh deeply while Jun looks annoyed, "Yes, _pipsqueak_, you called her, can write music. She was the one who come up six duo songs."

The brothers blink twice of confusion before turning to Hana surprise and speechless. Hana gives an annoyed expression since seeing them shock.

It makes Jun chuckles softly to see their reaction as he continues, "Anyway, you should go now. You have the time to finish it. So, call me when you are done."

Hana stands up at the same time said something silly, "Okay, captain fancy pants."

Jun raises his eyebrow while everyone, including the triplets laughs of Hana's silliness. Subaru, Reiji, and Shu just smirk since they know it is kinds of funny. However, Mizuki did not laugh since he is still mad at the embarrassing question.

So, Mizuki takes it upon Hana, "Hana, Truth or Dare?"

Everyone turns to Mizuki who looks serious for some reason as Hana looks confuse, "Dare?"

"Okay, I dare you to kiss the eldest brother on the lip for three minutes," Mizuki said it with no hesitation.

Hana blushes at the same time surprise while everyone is stun what Mizuki said, especially Shu. Shu sits up and turns his head while stun what Mizuki said.

Jun steps forward while mad at Mizuki, "Mizuki, how many times I have to tell you and Tomoya before not mess with Hana anymore?"

"No I am not, we are playing Truth or Dare and I pick Hana before she can leave," Mizuki sounds mad that Hana knows why and the reason Mizuki picks Hana.

Even Tomoya joins in and agrees with Mizuki about it that makes Jun mad even more. The brothers find the dare crazy, but they do want to see will Hana do it or not. Hana feels embarrass about the dare, but Hana never back down from a dare and knowing she does not have time for this. So, Hana walks over to Shu and kisses him on the lip.

Mizuki and Tomoya make a long expression then becomes shock, especially Mizuki, "Wait, I thought the glasses dude is the oldest."

Reiji fixes his glasses as he grunts annoyed, "Sorry to disappoint you, but I am not the oldest son. If you two haven't fight earlier, then you should have known that Shu over there is the oldest son."

Mizuki's and Tomoya's mouth drop then turn to Hana as she just separates from Shu. Later Hana goes grabs her bag then disappearing. After Hana left, there is silent in the room while everyone is stun. The brothers cannot believe that Hana actually kiss Shu and leaving him speechless.

Kiba turns to Mizuki believing he is going to get in trouble, "Dude, can't believe you did that."

Karin glares at Mizuki for embarrassing Hana, "Man, stupid Mizuki, you are just a pervert. Why did you have to humiliate Hana like that?"

Before Tomoya can yell at Karin, Jun appears from behind and places his hand on their shoulder, "Tomoya, Mizuki, in my office now. I deal with you two once I finish making more announcements."

Jun glares at Tomoya and Mizuki that makes them scare and do what he said. While Tomoya and Mizuki left the room, Jun sigh deeply and continues the announcemenst then tells the brothers not to bother Hana when she is composing music. However, Shu is zone out since he somehow recognized the feeling of Hana's lip and reminds him the time he kissed someone before. It also reminds Reiji of the time he saw Shu kissed someone when they were children, but not sure who.

Meanwhile, Hana arrives in the music room that is like a classroom while it has a piano in the back next to the couch. Hana sits down on the piano bench and takes out her music notebook. Hana is now ready to make music, however, she cannot focus and always remember the kiss she did on Shu.

Hana shakes her head many times and trying to forget it, "Man, stupid Mizuki, why does he have to pick on me when he gets mad or messed with? Thank to kiss, I cannot focus. This is so embarrassing; I kissed the eldest son of _that person_. Why did this happen?" Shu appears from behind that startles Hana, "Shu-san, when did you came in? (I didn't sensed Shu coming in. I still don't have my power yet.)"

Shu rubs the back of his head at the same time sounding tired, "Man, not so loud…what's wrong, didn't you sense me coming in or your power didn't come back yet? Boy, you are just hopeless."

"Hopeless? Excuses me for being a hybrid, anyway, what are you doing here? Didn't Jun-san manages tell you not to come bother me?" Hana receives a yawn that makes her eyes twist. "You ignored him, did you?"

"So what, I don't even know him, so, I could care less what he says. Besides, what's the matter, can you come up any song? Is it because…the kiss that we have?" Shu sees Hana turns red that makes him chuckles.

Shu closes the lid to the keys and traps Hana his arms. Hana is confuses what is Shu thinking until she looks into his eyes to see a eyes of a vampire who ready to drink someone blood. While Hana's eyes shaking in fear, Shu realizes that Hana knows what he wants.

Shu smirks at Hana as he leans closer, "I see that you realized it, do you? I wonder how well you are going to behave…"

Before Shu could sink his fangs in Hana's neck, Hana pushes Shu away and tries to escape. However, Shu grabs Hana's wrist and tosses her to the floor. After Hana falls to the floor, Shu gets on top of her that makes her blushes. Before Hana knows it, Shu kisses her that makes her blush. Within few minutes, Hana is loses in Shu's lip just as Shu is lose in the same way to Hana's lip.

Later, when Shu sees Hana staying still and behaving, Shu removes Hana's jacket then pulls down the collar to reveals her neck. Hana feels Shu licks her right neck before sinking his fangs in it.

As Shu drinks, Shu becomes amazes of Hana's blood as her blood looks like pretty ruby, "Amazing, your blood taste so good, how delicious."

Hana blushes a little redder since Shu is the first vampire to ever suck her blood, "Sh-Shu-san…please stops it. (I cannot believe Shu is drinking my blood. This…feels so weird and embarrassing.)"

Hana grunts a little from the pain that makes Shu chuckles. When Shu drinks a little of her blood, Shu decides to takes off Hana's clothes, leaving only her undergarments on, her bra, underwear, and a gown shirt that covers the bra and underwear. After Shu is done, Shu sees Hana extremely red at the same time embarrass that Shu gives Hana another kiss.

Hana's eyes widen while embarrass of Shu kissing her. Later, Shu pulls Hana on top of him as he sits on the piano bench. Shu spreads Hana's legs apart with his body between her legs while her knees are on the bench. Hana stands up a little on her knees that Shu's face is in front of her breast.

Hana is now embarrass of the position she in, especially when she is almost naked, "S-Shu-san…please stop. What happen if someone sees us like this?

Shu chuckles at Hana as he slides his hand around her thigh, "There nothing to worry, my younger brothers won't ever come in since Jun-san told us not to bother you, but I wasn't even listening though due to the kiss you gave me. Also, Jun will be too busy to come to check on you, right? Besides, there is nothing to worry about; I am not like triplets, so you can relax about it."

Hana wants to believe in Shu, but Hana is really embarrass to think straight right now, "But Shu-san, please, please stop it."

Hana struggles a little that Shu grabs Hana's wrist a little hard that hurts her and makes Shu annoyed, "How annoying, what a naughty girl you are. When will you ever behave?" Shu grabs the end of the gown that causes Hana to squeal, "Maybe, I should remove this gown, and then you will probably behave…hm," Shu looks down to see Hana stops his hand then looks up to see Hana' blushing.

Hana looks up while blushing bright red as she gives up, "Please, don't…I'll behave, I'm promise."

Shu raises his eyebrow, cups his chin, and brings closer to his face, "How should I know you will behave?" He even wraps his arms around to bring her body closer to his body.

Hana hesitates a little then kisses Shu that surprises him a little, but Shu accepts her kiss as Shu hugs Hana. Later, Shu goes bites Hana on the other side of her neck at the same time bringing her body even closer. Hana hugs Shu's head as she places her hand on his head.

After a few minutes, Shu separates from Hana and makes eye contacts with her that she looks away a little embarrass, "How cute, you're embarrassed and blushing. Hmph, you are really cute, either embarrass or in pain." Shu pets Hana's head that makes looks up confuses like a child will behave, which makes Shu chuckles, "What am I going to do with you? Now then, show me your breast." Hana gasps a little and hesitates, but she did it as the stripes slide down between her arms, revealing her pink frilly bra, "Hmph, how cute, pink and a childish bra, how innocent you are. Thank you for the meal."

Shu bites her breast that makes Hana squeals a little. It makes Shu chuckles and teases her by touching her underwear and bottom. Hana wants to stop Shu, but she can as she wraps her arms around Shu's head again as she is lose in Shu's way and knowing that she can no longer run away from him and his brothers anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

**~ALONE TIME WITH REIJI~**

After Shu drinks Hana's blood, Hana has been acting a bit different toward him. Even his younger brothers notice something different in her behavior. Later, they realize Shu drinks Hana's blood, which makes Ayato mad since he want to be the first to drink her blood. Besides that, the triplets know it is their chance to bite Hana since Shu drank her blood.

Of course, Subaru is still not interest of her blood and been avoiding her. However, Reiji has becomes a bit irritated as he notices them becoming closer a little at a time. Even his younger brothers notice about it, as Reiji is going to _discipline_ her.

**XXX**

Today, Hana has gone to the music program by herself since she needs to work on the songs for the concert. Also, she is force to wear another type of cute hip-hop styles clothes by her friends. Lucky for Hana, Hana just finish after four days. Later, she gives the songs to her friends whose is going to sing it. Right now, Hana goes help Jun with the other songs that is selected and going to be performed. Besides all that, Jun has Hana perform one of the songs as well, which she cannot say 'no' when her friends use the puppies' eyes.

With all the singing and dancing, Hana just takes a quick bath then takes a good bath back at the mansion. When she arrives back, Hana sees that Ayato and his brothers busy somewhere in the mansion leaving Hana a peaceful time to herself until the triplets mess with her soon. So, Hana goes to her room, grabs her clothes, and head to the bathroom.

Hana feels relax as she wishes she has this moment to herself often, "Boy, this feel relaxing and calm. I can take a bath with a moment of peace…hm." Hana opens the door to see someone in the tub, which it is Shu sleeping in the water that surprises Hana, "Shu-san?!" Hana closes the door, places her stuff down, and goes pull Shu out the water by his collar, which he is wearing his casual clothes, " Shu-san, wake up! Wake up; are you crazy sleeping in the water?!"

Shu opens his eyes while surprise to see it is Hana, "Oh, it's you, I thought it was the guardian of hell."

Hana's mouth drops when Shu said that as she lets go his collar, "Who is the guardian of hell? Where did that come from? Why were you sleeping in the water? You could have dead from drowning. What, you have the ability to breathe underwater, so you go sleeping underwater!"

Shu raises his eyebrow at Hana confuses, "You do know there is no such ability of that. Don't come up with crazy idea."

Little angry pulses appear on Hana's head at the same time stun of Shu, "I come up with crazy idea, and you thought I was the guardian of hell! Where did that come from? From one of the books you read?."

Shu smacks his lip at the same time rubs his head, "Man, you are a worry-wart and annoying."

"Oh, I am a worry-wart and annoying. At least I am not a sluggish and a pervert who like to see girls in their undergarments," Hana stands up fast as she crosses her arm.

Shu turns to Hana with a smirk that makes her nervous, "Hmm, is that way to talk to someone three years older than you and who didn't removes your undergarments? Maybe, I should have removed _all_ your clothes and drinks your blood naked. However, we might end up having…."

Hana blushes red and goes stop Shu, "Okay, okay, I take it back! Man, you are just unmotivated, sluggish, a pervert, and a jerk." Hana stands up straight and looks away with her eyes close, "Man, why did I bother myself to even care?" Hana just realizes Shu wearing his clothes while taking a bath and turns, "Say, why are you taking a bath with your clothes on? You will get sick if you return to your room with your wet clothes on."

Shu tilts his head at the same time giving her a smirk, "Eh, didn't you ask yourself about caring me since I am unmotivated, sluggish, pervert, and a jerk? If you are that worried, then take off my clothes. You did come hoping to see me naked, you naughty girl?"

Shu sees Hana blushes bright red, which makes her mad, "I….oh, you just a jerk. You remind me of Yukimaru!"

Shu raises his eyebrow curious about Yukimaru, "Yamato's third son? What did he do?"

Hana sits on the edge of the tub while not looking at Shu, "He is always teasing me every time. Every day, he tease me about my height, having the smallest vampire fangs, don't ask, liking cute things, giving a cute reaction, and more. Man, he is always embarrassing me!" Hana leans back a little, which Shu knows Hana is going to fall, "Every time, I try to get my revenge, he…whoa!"

Shu watches Hana fall in the tub while water hits his face. Shu wipes of extra water on his face off before seeing Hana in the tub soak from top to bottom, which makes him thirsty.

Hana shakes her head while she feels really stupid for sitting the edge of the tub until Shu gets her attention, "Let me suck your blood." Hana's eyes widen and turns her body to Shu surprises then a little scare, "What, are you afraid?" Hana shook her head when Shu pulls her wrist, "Then come here."

Shu brings Hana close to his body that their face meet, which make Hana blushes as she looks into Shu's eyes. Hana even feel Shu keeping Hana close so Hana cannot escape from his arm.

Shu lifts Hana's head revealing her neck as he chuckle, "How cute, you're blushing. I am always seeing you blushing. I see my bite marks have disappeared. I guess I need to give you a new one now."

Before Hana could say anything, Shu bites Hana's neck that makes her grunts softly.

As Shu drinks, Hana struggle a little that makes Shu holds her tighter, "Now, now, don't be a naughty girl. Or else it will hurt you as I drink your blood."

"Sh-Shu-san..." Hana said while she sounds like out of breathe.

While Shu continues drinking her blood a little, Hana buries her face on Shu's shoulder that makes him chuckles and stop, "What wrong, feeling embarrass of me drinking your blood? Aww, how cute, I know my little brothers would enjoy drinking your blood if they see you like this."

Hana looks up a little at the same time still on his shoulder, "Man, you know you are just a jerk without even trying."

Shu smirks at Hana's cuteness then lifts her head up again, "I will take it as a compliment. Come here."

Few second, Shu kisses Hana that makes her blush and eyes widen. Hana then closes her eyes at the same time Shu did as he brings Hana closer to his body. Few minutes later, they separate from each other while Hana lies on his shoulders at the same time Shu rubs her head.

Shu watches how cozy Hana is that makes him smiles, "You know, I find my life meaningless and not worth being here. However, when you came to this mansion, you give me something to live for. Whenever we meet, never leave my side until I say so."

Hana is surprise to hear Shu say that as she just goes on and say it, "I-I'm back."

Chuckling softly, Shu continues rubbing her head then place a kiss on her forehead, "Welcome back."

**~HANA'S ROOM~**

Hana returns to her room after Shu decides to leave and her finish taking a bath. Hana wears her casual clothes and brings her used clothes back to her room. Within few minutes, Hana senses Reiji coming to her room and turns to see him here.

Hana blinks twice and fully turns her body around, "Hi Reiji-san…I'm back."

Reiji has a serious look on his face that never surprise Hana, but she feels something is wrong, "I can see that and I can _smell_ that Good-for-Nothing all over you. Were you together with him? By the looks at you, you were in the same tub with him, am I right?"

Hana blushes knowing Reiji figures it out a bit, "It's not what you think. I was going to take a bath and…wait, the Good-for-Nothing you talked before…you were talking about Shu-san? Why did you call him that?"

Reiji narrows his eyes that make Hana scare, "I believe it does not concern you, but answer my question, what you two were doing in the same bathtub together?"

Hana steps back a little scare of Reiji's anger, "It's was not what you think. We were talking, then I fell in the tub by accident, and he sucked my blood later. That's it. Please, try to calm down Reiji….ah."

Reiji points a horsewhip in front of her that surprise and scare her. Hana looks up to see Reiji angry, which confuse Hana. Hana even steps back from Reiji as he walks forward toward her.

Reiji grabs hold of the other end as he sounds serious and angry, "I am having a feeling that you two did more than that and you are hiding it. Is there anything else you did with that filthy man?"

Hana falls back on the couch then get points at the face again to see Reiji serious this time, "I told you already. That what we did….ah, Reiji-san, you're hurting me!"

Reiji grabs her wrist and pulls Hana closer as he leans closer, "Don't lie to me, I do not accept disobedience! Let me take a guess, you kissed that man, did you?" Hana blushes suddenly, which Reiji knows the answer, "Now I understand, you kissed that man; you think you can hide it from me? I know that kissed at your program was from a game you were dared to do, but if it is this serious then you can't be serious with that man. It is unacceptable; I believe I need to discipline you thoroughly."

One look in Reiji's eyes Hana knows Reiji is serious and its makes Hana really scare. Reiji's anger reminds Hana of one vampire that she is actually frightening the most of all.

**REIIJI'S ROOM**

Reiji has Hana removes her clothes leaving only her undergarments on that she wore on Shu. Using a horsewhip, Reiji whips Hana all over her body. Reiji even tore Hana's gown several time. Luckily, there is no tore revealing her scar and gets whipped for thirty minutes since Hana is new at the mansion.

Right now, Hana is lying long way on his bed while Reiji stands in front of her waist observing her body. Reiji gives Hana one last whip on the back of her thigh that makes her scream. Hana squeezes the sheet and buries her face on the bed not showing she is crying.

Reiji puts the whip down on the bed that makes Hana looks up at the whip, "I hope you finally understand your place here at the mansion and to make perfectly sure…." Reiji climbs on his bed and turns Hana on her back as she looks up scare, "I am going to suck your blood." Reiji looks around her gown to see tore that makes him chuckles, "I see that I have ruined your gown. I guess I need to remove it since it is ….uh…

Hana places her hands on his hand from lift up the gown at the same time blushing red, "P-Please, stop it. I'll learn, but please, don't take it off."

Reiji smirks at Hana, which it is Hana's first time to see Reiji smile, "Hmm, I see you are still disobedience. I guess this will make you behave."

Reiji lets go of her gown and leans towards neck that makes her squeals a little. He licks her neck and bites it that makes Hana scream a little. As Reiji drinks her blood, Hana cannot help, but finds Reiji's way almost similar to Shu.

Reiji later teases her by touching her thigh, which Hana tries to hold back her moans, "(Why, why is Reiji-san acting this way? I don't understand.) Why, I don't understand. You and Shu-san are brothers. Why do you hate him so much? I mean, you almost behave like him…ah."

Reiji become frustrates and pulls her arms up that their face meet, "Never compare me to that deadbeat! We are nothing alike. I find him not my brother, only a man who should go to hell…hm." Reiji sees how scare Hana is that makes him chuckles, "Tell me, what else did he do to you and you better tell me everything."

Hana sees how serious Reiji has become that she gives up, "W-We…kiss…."

"Oh yes, I forgot, you two kiss, but I wonder how serious the kiss is. Is it like this?" Reiji kisses Hana that makes Hana blushes bright red since Reiji is the second person to kiss her.

Hana and Reiji kiss for a while as Reiji puts in some passion that makes Hana moans a little. Later, Reiji has Hana stands on her knees as they continue kissing.

Reiji separates from Hana and looks around to find her bra showing while her sleeves are down between her arms, "Hmm, I see pink is your favorite color. Tell me, is your underwear is the same as well?" Reiji feels on Hana's underwear that makes her squeals softly "What wrong, I can't touch you there. I am taking a bet that you let him touch you there as well."

Hana turns to Reiji while serious, "You're wrong. It's not like that…." Reiji has a serious looks that makes her scare, "P-Please, I beg of you."

Reiji smirks at Hana that makes her struggle and makes Reiji holds her tighter, "Where you think you are going? You are not going anywhere. I am going to make you feel better than what that man did, much better….hm, Shu, how long you been there?"

Hana becomes surprise and turns to see Shu standing there mad at the same time make her blushes bright red, "Not so long. Let her go, Reiji. Don't you remember what Yamato-san said what not to do toward her?"

Hana looks over surprise while she feels Reiji slightly loosen his grip. Hana looks up to see Reiji serious and irritated.

Reiji turns to Shu before letting her go, "Yes, I remember. I was not going to do anything to her body, but shouldn't you be the one to talk? If I remember correctly, you did the same thing to her."

Shu narrows his eyes at the same time glaring at him, "Teasing her body is different from doing it to her body. Hana, goes grabs her clothes and return to your room."

Hana covers her breast then turns to her head to Shu, "B-B-But Shu…"

"Please, go now," Shu sounds calm and gentle that calms Hana down a little.

Hana goes grabs her clothes and goes to her room. Reiji and Shu watch Hana disappear as it is now between them.

Reiji glares at Shu for interrupting his discipline as he fixes his glasses and sits down, "Tell me, what is it with that girl that you make protect her from my lesson?"

Shu did not say anything as he turns around then said, "There is nothing much. I don't want us to get in trouble and lecture by old man Yamato. Besides, she has an innocent look that make you want to protect her."

Reiji raises his eyebrow while he watches Shu disappears that leaves him confuse, "She has an innocent look that make you want to protect her? Hm…could she be the one who…she is similar to that child."

**HANA'S ROOM**

Hana returns to her room as she decides to put on her sleeping gown. She is lying on her bed feeling embarrassed and humiliated as she cries a little. Hand takes out her stuff animal similar to Kanato's Teddy, but it is a white tiger with only a pink bow and their family pedant on the center of the bow to hold on to. Hana hugs her stuff animal tightly until she senses Shu approach and turns to see him sitting on the edge of her bed.

Hana want to say 'thank you', but lose of the words from the embarrassment and buries her face on the pillow. Shu knows what Hana's feel after what she been through. So, Shu decides to rubs her head only to get her twist reaction, but continues rubbing her head.

Within few minutes, Hana calms down a little as she looks up to see Shu has a long expression, "I'm sorry about my little brother's behavior. We don't get along when we were kids, so we hated each other since then. Actually, you can say we all have bad blood between us."

Hana puts her face back on the pillow feeling down, "Why, why do you all hate each other?"

Shu hears mumbles through the pillow, but he understands well, "It was how we're raise. Our mother didn't get along well and then there was tension between us. You, on the other hand, were raised with love and happiness. So, you would not understand us as we cannot understand you. So, it would be best not to talk about family to any of my brothers. You would get a bad reaction from them, understand?"

Hana's face is still on the pillow as Shu is still rubbing her head, "Why are you being nice to me?"

Shu stops for a moment and looks confuse, "I wonder why? Hmph, don't worry about it, just come to me for comfort, but that doesn't mean I won't drink your blood cause I will." Shu sees Hana grumbles something on the pillow that makes him chuckles and stands up, "You are just so cute" Grabs her cover and pulls it over her, "Anyway, it's time for bed. It is going to be morning soon, so you better go to sleep first, but first, who is your little friend?"

Hana looks at her white tiger and hugs her closer, "Kirara."

"Kirara, how cute," Shu sits on the edge of the bed again and rubs her head again, "I am going to stay here until you fall asleep, okay?"

Hana blushes a little, hesitates a little, and nods that makes Shu smiles while she goes to sleep. Shu watches Hana goes to sleep after she closes her eyes.

**HALLWAY**

Shu lefts Hana's room after Hana has fallen to sleep. As he walks through the hall, he sees his brothers together in the hall as he heads to his room.

As he walks by, they watch him walk pass them, including Reiji, "Has she finally went to sleep?"

Shu did not turns to Reiji as he has not forgiven him, "Yes, but thank to you, she will be afraid for a while. It would have been fine if you have minded your own business."

Reiji glares at Shu while Ayato amazes of Shu's respond, "Wow, I am surprise you said that. I'm even more surprise that you would do something like that to her. I wonder what that pipsqueak did to makes you act like that."

Laito chuckles as he agrees to Ayato, "Indeed, I am surprise you actually interrupt Reiji's punishment session. Hmmm, I really want to tastes Little Kitty's blood so bad, especially seeing her body…hm." Shu appears in front of him that makes Laito becomes serious, "What are you mad now? It is not nice to keep her all to yourself."

Subaru is surprise to see Shu to react to Laito likes that, "Knock it off or else you might make up the little baby and I am not the one to put her back to sleep."

"Don't you dare," Shu grabs everyone attention as he sounds really serious and turns around, "Don't you dare of planning of toying her body, got it?"

There is silent between them as they have never seen Shu serious in his life. Later, Shu goes return to his room as they watch him walking off.

Ayato smacks his lip and becomes confuse about Shu, "What is he deal? He did it too, right?"

"He said that _teasing_ is different from toying," Ayato turns to Reiji as he fixes his glasses.

Kanato tilts his head as he is really confused and curious, "I wonder what so special with that girl that he want to protect so bad? He thinks of humans as food, but what is Hana-chan to him?"

Subaru sigh deeply before walking off, "I know for sure, not to do anything to her body or else you have to deal with him."

**SHU'S ROOM**

Shu arrives to his room as he sighs deeply and tired. Before he goes to bed, Shu opens his drawer and takes out a drawing in a frame. It's has him and his brothers in a garden with two of their childhood friends, a boy and a girl. The drawing is done in pencil and a little charcoal. Shu is behinds the little girl who is the same age of Subaru while the boy stands next to Ayato who is the same age of him.

Shu is sitting on the chair while the little girl is sitting on his laps as he wraps his arms around her. She is even holding a white tiger similar to Hana's Kirara.

Shu slides his hand over the little girl since she almost looks like Hana as a child, "Could she be…could Hana be …I hope it's so."

Shu sits on the edge of his bed as he looks at the drawing thinking about the little girl and Hana being similar to the little girl.


	5. Chapter 5

**BEFORE I CONTINUE WRITING, I AM GOING TO TELL YOU BITS OF THE SAKAMAKI FAMILY RELATIONSHIP WITH HIWATARI FAMILY. HANA'S FATHER AND THE BROTHERS' FATHER ARE CLOSE FRIEND WHILE THEIR FATHER IS TWO YEARS OLDER THAN HER FATHER. HER MOTHER IS FRIEND TO SHU'S AND SUBARU'S MOTHER WHILE THERE IS BITTERNESS TO AYATO'S MOTHER FOR WHO SHE IS. AS FOR THE KIDS, THEY WERE NOT CLOSE AT FIRST. THEIR MOTHER DISTANCES THEM FROM HANA FOR WHAT SHE IS, BUT LATER, HANA IS FRIEND TO ALL THE BROTHERS, ESPECIALLY SHU. THEY WERE REALLY CLOSE AND HANA WOULD SNEAK OUT WITH SHU TO PLAY WITH HIM AND HIS FRIEND EDGAR. SHU LATER DEVELOP FEELING FOR HANA AS HE DECIDED TO BECOME HIS SHINY KNIGHT OF DARKNESS. REIJI ALSO DEVELOP FEELING FOR HANA SINCE SHE ALWAYS NOTICING HIM AND TRIES TO GIVE HIM HOPE. HOWEVER, HE IS JEALOUS OF HOW CLOSE TO HANA IS TO SHU. ****THAT ALL FOR TODAY, SPILL A LITTLE MORE BLOOD LATER IN THE FUTURE.**

**~ONE OF SECRET REVEAL AND AYATO'S CHANCE~**

At the music program, Hana receives a call from Yamato while she is ready to go home. She raises her eyebrow before answering him. Hana has a long expression on her face before making a stun look. Then she raises her eyebrow before rolling her eyes. Later, Hana sigh then understand as she goes to the place where Yaamto want her to go.

At the mansion, Reiji is working on a potion when he gets a call from someone. Reiji just finish making his potion and puts it away before answering his cell phone.

Reiji looks to see it is Yamato before hitting the answer button, "Hello Yamato-san, what is an honor to be called by you?"

"Hello Reiji, it is nothing much. I want to see you and your brothers at this café. I will text you the address. You can call it our meeting spot. Oh, please don't cause a scene when I get there," Yamato sounds like he is planning something.

Reiji sighs deeply before closing his phone, "I swear, come to the café. Now what is he planning? Hm, I guess he inform Hana about the café. I guess do what he says."

He goes get his brothers while it is not fun day for him. It is not easy to get Subaru to come since he does not want to go anyway, especially Shu. Reiji is not happy to get Shu as he is not easy to makes go anyway and does not want to bother himself to get his brother.

**~LIMOUSINE~**

Subaru has an annoyed look on his face when he hears that they are heading to a café. He finds it a waste of time since he believes it is girly and noisy. Laito, however, is excited since he is eager to meet the girls there.

Subaru snorts at Laito for being a pervert, "Man, what a freak and pervert. Hey, why did the old man want us to be at this place? It is a waste of time and sounds like it is for girls."

"I do not know, but there is a good reason for it," Reiji is reading his book.

Subaru looks out the window while Ayato sounds not much interest as well, "You got a point, but it won't be annoying if there are maids you can drink their blood from. Now that I would be enjoy doing."

Kanato turns confuse and curious, "Say, what about Hana? Should she know where we are going?"

Reiji closes his book then looks up, "I tried to call her, but she did not answer. I would probably guess she was informed and heading there now."

Ayato smirks at Reiji while believing it is a different reason, "Are you sure? Could she been avoiding after what you did to her the other day?"

Reiji glares at Ayato at the same time he looks away innocent. Reiji snorts at Ayato then turns to Shu who is behaving the same, which pisses him off.

**~MEADOW OF NIGHT CAFE~**

Looking up the sign, they believe it is going to be a girly café. However, once inside, the triplets' mouth drop as the brothers is amaze of the view. The café gives a warm feeling at the same time it is for the rich people. There are round tables of different size and number of chairs for itself in rows and columns. The boys wear a butler uniform with each gets different necktie color. The girls wear kimono style maid uniform with each get different trims and cuff color.

While looking around, Ayato spots Hana after she places customers' orders down, "Huh…is that Hana?"

Everyone turns to see Hana working here, which surprise them when a maid walks over to them, "Welcome back young masters. My name is Koko, and I will show you your table. Right this way, please."

They follow Koko to their table, which it is kind of close to the kitchen, "Here is the menu and Hana-chan will be right with you." Koko has them sit in a table for seven people.

Koko left as the brothers seem a little speechless of the café. In the café, they notice there are two floors since they see the stair leading up stair. At the back, there is the register at the drink bar and next to it is the entry to the kitchen, change room, restroom, and a stair to the second floor that the employees use.

While looking around, they know right away that the employees and customers here are vampire that stuns Laito a little, "Eh, so this café is for vampire only."

"Not really," Hana appears behind Subaru while everyone turns to her, "It is for vampires and humans. There are employees work at daylight and another one work at night. To surprise you a bit, Yamato-san own this café. The daylight employees know about vampire as they work for him."

Laito, between Kanato and Shu, looks amazes of Hana's uniform, "Wow Little Kitty, you look really cute in that. Hmm, if I would have known that you would look great in that, then I would have brought you one."

Hana narrows her eyes at Laito for being a pervert, "Yeah, let me think about that."

"Oi pipsqueak," Hana turns to Ayato who is sitting between Reiji and Kanato, "Why didn't you tell us you work here?"

"Well, you didn't ask. So, what you like to order?" Hana receives a glare from Ayato, which never surprise her.

Ayato looks through the menu as Reiji wants to know something, "You still haven't answered his question I would like to know the same thing."

Hana sighs then rubs the back of her head, "Ask Yamato-san, he's the one who put me here. Besides the music program, he has me working here for a reason. He is coming later, so you ask him, but my guess, he just want to tease me a bit. Anyway, is there something you like to order?"

Everyone turns to the menu and looks while Ayato knows what he wants, "I want Takoyaki with octopus inside. Oh, makes sure it's crispy on the outside and soft on the inside."

Laito chuckles softly that makes Hana turns to him, "Why do I have a feeling you would pick that? As for me, hmm, I would like a Bloody Cherry Pie."

Kanato looks around until he finds a desert selection, "I want Strawberry and Chocolate Cheesecake."

Hana writes down the orders of what the triplets in the notepad, "Okay, Takoyaki, crispy and soft for Ayato, Bloddy Cherry Pie for Laito, and Strawberry and Chocolate Cheesecake for Kanato. How about you, Subaru-kun?"

Hana notices how annoyed Subaru is by the look in his eyes, "Nothing much."

"I guess I would agree with Subaru, I'm fine," Reiji closes the menu and puts it down.

Hana blinks twice and turns to Shu who is still looking when he finds one, "Rare steak."

Ayato looks confuse then scans through the menu then looks up at Hana, "It's is a special order on every Friday. Momiji, the red chef of meal, always buy steak for some reason. I'm still found it weird. However, rare steak, okay, any drinks?"

"How about you choose for us?" Hana turns to Reiji who has a serious look on his face.

Hana raises her eyebrow while find Reiji weird and still scary, "Also, you want to see if I will pick a good drink for you. Okay, but don't say something once you find it delicious."

Hana goes to the back leaving Reiji stun of her responds while Ayato and Laito smirk at him. As they wait, the triplets look around to see everyone working. Laito mostly has his eyes on the girls since he finds them cute and want to drinks their blood.

Before Reiji could say anything, he spots Hana returning with their orders. The brothers turn as well to see her coming over with a cart of their order.

Hana goes one by one as she places their order down, "Here is Black Rosa tea for Reiji, White Jasmine tea for Subaru, Strawberry and Chocolate Cheesecake with warm coco for Kanato, Bloody Cherry Pie with Jasmine tea for Laito, Special order, rare steak with Bloody Rose tea for Shu, and Takoyaki, crispy on the outside and soft in the inside along with octopus, with Bloody Jasmine tea for Ayato."

"Wow, I cannot believe you get our order right. You are not stupid than you look cute in the uniform, pipsqueak," Ayato takes a bites of his takoyaki once Hana places it down.

Without knowing Hana glares at Ayato and leaves as she said, "Oh, I forgot to add, I put spices and bitterness on the sauce." Ayato freezes and freaks out while turning to see Hana with a straight face, "I'm joking. Geez, you need to know when I am serious or not."

His twins laugh at him while the others smirk at Ayato as he faces is red a little. As Hana brings the cart inside, Ayato goes back eating while furious at Hana for pulling a trick on him. While hours go by fast, the triplets watch Hana work while amazes of her progress.

Kanato takes a bite of his cake at the same time looks amaze, "Wow, I am impresses that Hana can work this hard."

"Indeed, I thought she would have trouble at it since she just works here. By the way, how is your tea Subaru? Is it good?" Laito notices Subaru enjoying his tea then gets a reaction from him.

Subaru glares at him for being an annoying, "Oh shut up, it's good!"

"Indeed, this is delicious. I wonder did she make this tea or someone else made it," Reiji observes his tea as he finds the aroma good before taking another sip.

Later Koko walks over to see how the brothers are doing, "Hello young masters are you enjoying your day here?"

Laito chuckles and gives Koko a pervert look, "Oh yes we are. Say, did Hana makes this tea or someone else made it?"

"Hmm, oh, Hana made it. Even though Hana-chan started working here last summer, she is really good making tea. Even the managers have Hana-chan in charge of making tea," Koko notices how impresses the brothers are that makes her giggle. "Your reactions look really funny. Do you know that takoyaki is one of Hana's favorite snacks? On break, she would make one while crispy one the outside and soft on the inside."

Ayato blinks twice then looks down at his empty place, "Really, I never knew that."

"That never seem to surprise me, Hana always keep thing to herself and tells no one of her problem, even if she was bullied," Koko turns around to Hana while really concern for her and confuse the brothers. "Hana grown up being caution and learns to do thing by herself."

"Eh, is that so, why does she do that?" Laito sounds interest about Hana's life.

Koko just realizes that she reveals one of Hana's past as she continues, "Looks like I spilled the bean. There no way going back now, it's because what she believe she is."

Ayato raises his eyebrow and looks at Koko annoyed, "What do you mean by that? Are you speaking in poem?"

Koko turns around to the brothers with a serious face, "Because she is a hybrid." The brothers look surprise that Koko gets their attention and turns around to Hana, "She believes because of what she is that no one wants anything to do with her. Hana has almost no one, almost all her family in her father's side rejected her completely, there is no one on her mother's side, and she only has few who care for her, but she cannot see that. She even lost hope and confident in her that she distances herself from anyone she knows or just met. It's sad enough how she lose her parents and her memory of her childhood. She was so cute as a child."

Kanato tilts his head while surprise, "How sad, growing up like that."

"I agree I can see why she is always away from her friends and us," Laito sounds concern for Hana.

Koko turns around knowing it is enough for now, "Let switch topic now, Hana will get real mad if she find out I told you something about her. Like I said, Hana don't let anyone know anything about her. I just remember, did Hana just tease you just few hours ago?" Ayato points himself that makes her smirk, "Of course you, just to tell you boys, our manager just post a new policy only for you six and it have to do with Hana. If you want to know more, then ask him about it, bye."

Ayato looks confuse and watch Koko leaving with a smirk that pisses him off. However, his brothers take a guess after what Hana did to him.

Later, Hana returns with a cart of tea of what they have, "Would you like a refill, masters?"

Laito smiles to see Hana when he spots two kids running her way, "Be careful…

Hana turns around at the same time a little boy bumps into Hana, "Oops, I'm sorry miss."

"That's fine, but please no horse playing in the café, you two could bump into someone, especially one who is working," Hana turns to the kids while lucky she did not have anything in her hand.

The kids look sorry when the boy turns to Kanato's Teddy, "Wow look at the teddy bear. Look cool."

"Really where….oh, I see it," he runs to it with his friend behind him.

Hana turns to see them with Kanato when one of them grabs Teddy out of his arm, which makes him mad, "What you think you are doing?! Give him back to me at once!"

"Why are you so mad? I want to see him….hey," the boy becomes surprise and turns to see it is Hana who takes Teddy out of his hand. "Miss…?"

Hana walks over to Kanato and gives him Teddy as he looks relief. Kanato hugs Teddy tight at the same time happy to have him back.

Hana then turns around to face the boys that scare them, "Apologizes to him, now."

"Uh, why?" the boy complains to Hana with his friend backing up.

Kanato is going to argue back when Hana stops him, "That teddy bear is really important to him. What would happen if someone takes something important to you away from you? How that would makes you feel? Besides that, it was rude to snatch something out of someone arm like that. Now, apologizes."

They believe they did not do anything wrong and starting to complain. The brothers are amaze of their gut and watch to see what Hana will do. All Hana did is stand there and watch them complaining.

Ayato looks stun with his mouth down, "Wow, Hana is just standing there and watching them complain. She sure has a lot of patience."

Laito agrees while he places his hand on his head. Few minutes later, a man walk in who is really drunk and upset that makes everyone turns to him. The kids notice the man is acting strange while everyone knows he is human.

Hana sighs deeply and rubs the back of her head, "Great, another drunk human, I suggested you apologizes now and returns to your family or companion. This is my last warning."

Hana walks over to the man making the brothers worry, even the kids. The man is asking for beer, which the café don't sell that makes him mad. He even grabs one of the maids until he spots Hana walking over to him.

He lets her go while the others help her at the same time he chuckles at Hana, "How cute, a middle age girl working here. Tell me, aren't you young to work here, sweet heart?"

The brothers, especially Shu, become angry while Ayato growls at him, "What did that punk said? He makes me mad."

Laito chuckles and turns to Shu, "You're not the only one. Shu has that angry look on his face."

Everyone turns to see Shu mad at the same time glaring at the man. Now they are curious about him as they look at back at Hana with the man.

Later, a butler walks over to see them mad, "You six must be a companion of Hana. You don't have to worry, Hana can handle this well."

"Uh…how is she going to do that, Midori-san? She is a girl and he is a man, she is outmatch," the boy sound concern with his friend as well.

Midori turns to them at the same time chuckles, "Like I said, don't worry and watch. Also, didn't you two apology them yet? It better to do it now or else she will get mad."

The kids become scare and apologize to Kanato, which he is still mad, but accept their apology for today.

Later, they turn when they head the man gets mad and grabs her kimono, "What did you said, little girl?! Do you want me to hurt you?!"

Shu stands up fast, but Midori stops him as he turns around mad, "Calm down, keep looking. You will find Hana-chan a special type of vampire with a unique, yet scary ability."

Later, they hear the man screams as he sees Hana's eyes change into a vampire when she places her hand on his cheek, "_Now, now, there is no need of violent. You have a hard day and you came to this café to eat something while you have beer with you. Yes, do you understand now?_" The man become daze that his eyes went blink that surprise the brothers while he falls to his knees, "_Now, I am going to bring you back to us, Baroki Dia No Kiraga Dragko._"

The man snaps out of it and looks around confuse, "What…what am I doing on the floor? Oh, I'm sorry; I don't know why I am on the floor. Can I have a seat?"

"Okay, but no beer allow here, sorry," the man looks at his hand, chuckles, and hands her the beer, "Thank you, Ichigo-san will be with you."

The man turns to Ichigo and smiles before realizing about Hana, "Thank you, uh, aren't you young to work here?"

Hana blinks twice with a long expression, "Not my idea and it is only for the summer. Bye-bye."

Hana goes walk over the brothers as the boys rush over amaze of Hana. Hana does not understand well and not in the mood as she has them return to their family. After they left, she can senses few of the customers are scare of her, which does not surprise her. Even the brothers are surprise of her since they don't know her abilities yet.

Hana stops in front of them while she turns to Kanato, "Say, did they apology yet?"

"Huh…yeah…" Kanato sounds a bit nervous toward.

Hana sighs softly and knowing about their reaction, "I would take a guess that you guys are surprise, oh well. I'm going on break; I am getting really…tired."

"Oh, please be careful heading back," Hana hands Midori the beer as he watches Hana walks to the break room wobbling.

Subaru notices something is wrong with Hana and turns to Midori, "Hey, what is wrong with her? Why is she wobbling when walking?"

Midori chuckles softly while feeling sorry for her, "It's one of her vampire powers. Besides telekinesis, she have few more, which it is really useful, but scary, especially the one she just did. She has the abilities to makes someone forget their memory, regain their memory, and what you saw just now, recap their memory at the same time switching it into something else. With that, she has to rest whenever she uses it. You can say it drain her physical strength. Next….hm, I am not sure I should call it her ability, but her vampire senses is really strong and sensitive. She can sense someone coming like….fifty meters away and someone with strong aura. You can't even trick her if you have the ability to shape-shift. However, not everybody can accept her since she is a hybrid and has such abilities."

Their mouth drop when Ayato looks at Midori serious, "Tell me, who else know about Hana and accept her as a hybrid?"

"Hmm, her grandparents, Yamato-san, us, Jun-san, Leonardo-san, and this person, I am not sure his name, but I can tell he is really strong. He is the only person that Hana listen to that surprise me," Midori has a look on his face while trying to remember if there anyone who care for her. Later he shrugs his shoulders, "Well, that is all I can tell you. See ya, I will be checking on Hana for you."

After Midori left, the brothers have a serious look on their face. They even know who _that person_ he does not know.

Ayato growls softly and rubs his head irritation, "Man, what the hell? Hearing this makes me so mad, but I don't know why. Why is Hana going through something like hell?"

"I am surprise Little Kitty is handling her life well. She might be strong to survives being with her families, but I wonder, how long can she keep it up?" Laito leans on the table then looks at his tea before he realizes something. "Say Ayato, do you know what that new policy is?"

"Hmmm," Ayato looks up confuse at Laito, "No, what, do you know what is it?"

Laito sighs and stands up, "I guess I must tell you since you are the only one who does not know." Laito leans in Ayato's ear and whispers in his ear while he is confuse then makes a smirk finally know as he gets a pet on the shoulder, "She's all your, but do go easy on her."

Ayato looks at Laito weird then realizes what he means as he raises his eyebrow. As hours go by, Hana feels better and return to work that makes the brothers relief. After the café closes, the girls stretch at the same time happy that it is over.

Hana sits on the stroll chair and lay her head on the table when she feels someone pet her head, which it is Laito, "Laito, what are you doing?"

"What, I am happy that you finish work and you feel better too," Laito rubs her head then receives an annoyed grunt from her, "What wrong, not feeling well?"

Midori chuckles softly while walking over to them, "Don't mind her, she is still feeling weird after using her ability. Here, 100% cranberry juice."

Hana looks up to see the bottle and Laito's hand still on her head, "Please take your hand of my head, Laito."

"Aww, oh fine. You are no fun," Laito stands up as he looks disappointing.

Hana ignores him and goes drink the cranberry. Later, she notices the others gather around her, including Subaru and Reiji, which surprise her. Shu is sitting next to her as he looks over to her. Hana looks away for a moment not noticing Shu smiling. The doorbell rings that everyone turns to see Yamato with his two services.

The employees bow to Yamato, "Welcome back Yamato-san, "while Hana just turns to him, "Hello Yamato the pretty pony."

Everyone chuckles while Yamato raises his eyebrow at Hana, "Always with a silly nickname. Hello boys, impresses of Hana's job?"

Reiji fixes his glasses then turns to Yamato, "I find it impresses and Hana did an excellent job working here."

Subaru shrugs his shoulders and closes his eyes, "She did all right."

Shu did not turns around or do anything, "She did a good job."

Laito chuckles then pets her head again, "It was amazing and she looks so cute in her maid uniform….all right." Laito removes his hand while Hana shakes her head then glares at Laito at the same time drinking.

Kanato tilts his head and smiles, "She did a great job."

Ayato smirks and looks happy, "She is amazing, the way how she get orders and services them. Oh…hey pipsqueak, you own me your blood."

Hana leans back a little confuse while Yamato is curious what happen until he takes a guess, "Hana, did you tease your customer, for example, Ayato-kun?" Hana turns her head to him and nods that makes him chuckles, "Oh, now I get it."

Hana stops drinking for a minute and looks annoyed and confuse, "What are you talking? What does Ayato mean by me owning my blood to him?"

Yamato looks away for a moment to get a glare from Hana then gives her a smile, "I-forgot-to-tell-you-there-is-a-new-policy-that-you-have-to-give-your-blood-to-the-boys-if-you-ever-tease-them."

Hana yells at Yamato at the same time finds the policy surprising and weird, "What kind of policy is that?! When did you have the time to add that in?!"

"Oh, he just added it in few days ago after we were informed of your moving…oh," Hana glares at Ichigo that makes her scare and hide behind Koko for protection.

Hana's eyebrow twist when she sees the two chefs, the red and blue, step out while the red chef, Momiji, smiles, "Now, now, you do know he does own this shop and can add any policy he want, right Kaji?"

Kaji agrees with Momiji as Hana becomes annoyed, "I cannot believe it, you can't be serious."

Ayato appears in front of her with a smirk on his face that did not surprise her, "I believe they are, even though I don't understand all that stuff. So, when can I have your blood? Oh, at the same time, can you tell me how you survives your years with your crazy families whose hate you?"

Everyone looks at Ayato shock as Reiji thought he can keep his mouth shut while Hana looks shock, "Who told you about that?"

Ayato just realizes he has spilled the bean and tries to pretend not to know, "Hmm, well, I just took a guess and…"

"You're lying! Who told you? It is none of your and anyone business to know about me and my issue, so, why don't you butt out, you idiot?!" Hana yells at Ayato as she is mad now.

Everyone looks at Hana stun of her behavior, especially Yamato. He thought Hana might warm up to the brothers, but not yet. The brothers look at the Hana surprise while they do not accept her attitude. Ayato glares at Hana, reappears behind Hana, and grabs her wrist.

Ayato pulls her wrist while mad, "Come with me, we need to talk alone."

Hana is struggling a little since Ayato is pulling on her hard, "Ow, Ayato, let me go now! Let go!"

Yamato watches them heading upstair when Reiji gets his attention, "Tell me Yamato-san, what kind of life did Hana has to go through to behave like this?"

Yamato sighs then rubs the back of his head after seeing them knowing almost everything, "All right, I tell you since you know much of it. Let me tell you the whole story about Hana. But be prepare because Hana can tell someone know about her when their behavior have change around her. She is not stupid, so it is not easy to outsmart her."

The brothers stare at Yamato concern while Shu is more concern for Hana.

**SECOND FLOOR**

On the second floor, there is more tables and chair with a view of the outside, but this floor is used for VIP or special occasion.

It has a couches and a large table between them, which Ayato tosses Hana on the left couch, "Hey…man, Ayato-kun, what was that for?"

"How dare you yell at Your Truly? You are lucky that I am going to forgive you for today. Now tell me about you, what kind of life you have to go through?" Ayato tries to remain calm since Hana has been through a crazy day for today, especially using her ability.

However, he does not know how long can he be patience with Hana's stubbornness, "Why should I tell you? It is none of your business, besides, why do you care? You and your brothers hate me anyway for being born as a hybrid…"

Ayato bites his teeth and gets on top of her that makes her lie down and surprise, "When did we ever say we hate you for being a hybrid? Why are you acting like this? Don't you realize you have someone who cares for you? You have a lot of people who care for you."

"Why does that matter?! There are still a lot of people who hate me. And they…they don't care for me at all, they are lying. _That person_, he is probably lying too…there is no one who care for me…ah, Ayato-kun!" Hana screams softly when Ayato moves the side of her kimono revealing her neck.

Hana realizes Ayato is going to sink his fangs into her as he is too fast to do anything. Ayato sinks his fangs into Hana that makes her scream softly. Ayato goes suck Hana blood as Hana grunts softly. When Hana is about to say something, Ayato covers her mouth to prevent her from talking. Ayato is mad now since Hana is being hard on herself and stubborn.

Ayato separates from Hana to see her being still, "When I said that everyone around you cared for you, I mean it. Yamato even go through the trouble to raise you in your parents place until you moved into our mansion. How would your parents feel when they see you act like this? Everyone has different way of expression their feeling showing they do care. Shu even care for you that he interfere Reiji's punishment. I am going to show you that everyone around you does care for you." Ayato moves the other side to reveal the neck and sinks his fangs into her neck again.

Ayato drinks Hana blood as Hana want Ayato to stop. After few minutes, Ayato separates from Hana as she falls unconscious.

Ayato sits up straight looking concern when he senses Yamato's and his brothers' presence and turns. They gather around them while Yamato stands behind Ayato. Ayato turns to his right to see Shu sitting in front of them looking serious at him.

Yamato sighs that makes Ayato looks up at Yamato, "At least go easy on her. Hana may be the same age of Subaru and be mature a little, but Hana is still a child who has lost her way. Don't forget that she even lost her memory of her childhood, her parents, and the incident. She is not going to accept thing that she does not understand easy. So, give her time. If you spend time with her…now does my sons say it….she will fun to be around with and she understand. Oh, she might have a meltdown if you say something too far that hurt her. Besides, isn't she your childhood friend? How did you forget her like that? I heard you six were close to her."

Reiji knows he is going to hate it, but one look at Hana makes him accept Hana, but only Hana. He is not going to accept anything that is weak. Subaru grunts annoyed while he turns to Hana and go try to live with her. The triplets know that they have to be easy on her since she has been through a rough time. Shu turns to Hana with a concern look that makes him want to care for her more.


	6. Chapter 6

**TIRED DAY ADDED WITH DOUBLE TROUBLE**

On the next month and the first week, everyone is getting ready for the concert. At the same time, few more members have arrives to the theater. Everyone turns to see as the brothers meet seven more members, Ray, Max, Takao, Sonoko, Kaname, and Youhei. They walk over to others as the triplets get to meet more of Hana's members while Shu just sleep.

Kiki runs over to Sonoko happy, "Sonoko, I am so glad that you are back. How was the trip sis?"

Sonoko grabs Kiki hands at the same time happy to see Kiki, "I am so happy to see you too. I missed you and the others at Italy. Oh, the trip was great. How is my little sister?"

Takao jumps in the air like an idiot that makes everyone smiles, "Hey guys, did you guys miss us?"

Kagome smirks at Takao at the same time find him silly, "Of course, this place is not much fun without you guys and you being an idiot."

Everyone laughs while Takao glares at Kagome while Max calms down and notices the triplets, "Hey, who are you guys, new members at the program?"

Yuki jumps on top of him that makes him scare, "Oh they are Hana's companions. Hana just moved to their house at the new moon when summer vacation started. There are three more, the oldest brother is sleeping on the chair over them, their younger brother is with Hana, and the second older brother is with Jun."

Takao smirks then turns to Max, "Hey Max," pets Max's shoulder a little hard, "Now you don't have to worry about Hana."

Ray, Sonoko, and Kaname smirk at Max while Ray rubs Max's hair, "I wish Hana would call."

Next is Sonoko, "I wish Hana never call."

Kaname comes after, "Maybe I should call Hana."

Finally Takao, "Maybe I should call Hana and hang up."

Everyone laughs at Max while he blushes, the triplets look confuse then find it funny, and Shu glances over at the corner of his eyes. Few minutes later, everyone hears Hana's voice, which Youhei looks annoyed for some reason. Everyone sees Hana and Subaru walking in with boxes of material that Jun needs.

Hana is talking to Subaru while Subaru is listen, which surprise his brothers, "Really, there are stuffs that Jun have me do, which it is interesting, but it is a bit too much."

Subaru raises his eyebrows while interest a little, "Hmm, at least you got some talents and it is pretty useful in somewhere."

Hana raises her eyebrow at Subaru, "Eh, I find it a bit too much and here is your brother and Jun-san."

Jun and Reiji appears at the same time Jun places his hand on her head, "Hello there, did you two youngsters grab the things I need?"

Hana's eyebrow twists annoyed, Subaru glares at Jun, and Hana looks up at Jun, "Youngster, really? I am not that small and you are not afraid of Subaru, aren't you?"

"Please," Jun stands up straight, "I am not afraid. Besides, I am strong, but not to his father. However, I am to him." Jun senses Subaru glaring even more to him, which does not bother him.

Hana sighs softly, places the boxes down, and walks off. She walks over to the music controller where Shu is sitting.

Subaru watches Hana walks off then turns to Jun, "Why do you enjoy teasing her?"

"I got my way of showing I care. Anyway, "Jun turns around to see more of his students, "I see Ray, Max, Takao, Kaname, and Youhei have returned. I am going to say this, no more causing trouble, Youhei, Tomoya, and Mizuki. I don't have time to deal with you three."

The boys glare at him then pout, "Yes sir."

Ayato looks confuse and tilts his head, "Now why did he said that?"

Kaname walks over pass him and to Yuki, "You know in the future."

Jun smirks at the triplets while they look confuse, "You finds out someday. Anyway, everyone knows that today we will practice for the concert, but there has been a little change. We will perform eight songs, five new songs, and three old songs. There is a very good reason, but let just perform these songs for now. Now, the three songs are Maji 1000% Love, Heaven Gate, and Eien no Bigaku."

Everyone looks interested while Hana has a cute long expression that makes Jun chuckles softly. The others turn to each other when they realize about the new songs.

Jun smirks and brings out the sheet of paper, "As for the new songs, which those who are going to perform it knows it, are Cheki Love, Hato Iro Tori, BT 37.5, Sweet Time Cooking Magicak, and Ai no Reincarnation."

Takao looks surprise and impresses of Hana's skill, "Cool, Hana come up these songs? Sweet, so who are performing the songs?"

"All right, Hato Iro Tori is Sora, BT 37.5 is Utau, Sweet Time is Aoi, Ai no Reincarnation is Ginta, they are solo song. Cheki Love, a group song, will be performs by Kisa, Momo, Sonoko, Kiki, and Yuki," Jun read it from the sheet.

Max looks interest of the new songs as he is curious of the old songs. Even the others are interest to know.

"Now for the three song, Sasuke, Kiba, Mizu, Kaname, and Akai will sing Maji 1000% Love, Tomoya, Mizuki, and Youhei will sing Heaven's Gate, and Eien no Bigaku will be sang by the Akiyama brothers, Ren, Miki, and Kai. For the others, you will help with the serving."

Laito pouts and sigh sad, "Aww and I want to see Hana perform."

Jun chuckles at Laito, "Don't worry, at my concert, I have Hana as my special opening."

"Really, now I cannot wait to see what Hana can do," Kanato smiles as he turns to see Hana blinks twice.

"Oh yes, you boys will be surprise of what she can do. Now I will work with the boys. Hana, you will do what you do, got it?" Hana sticks her tongue out that makes him chuckles, "All right, now let get started, Maiji 1000% Love is first."

The boys get on stage at the same time Hana attaches her laptop to the music controller. She gets the song ready while opening the icon with the music sheets.

When Hana gets everything ready, Hana turns to Jun, "Okay, you can begin."

Jun nods and turns to the boys, "All right, let get started."

They nod to Jun at the same time Hana hits Play.

The brothers are impressed of their singing. Ayato turns to Jun to see him observing their singing. Shu becomes bored a little then turns to see Hana observing their singing as well.

Hana moves a little that surprise Shu a bit, "Kiba, put more soul into your part. Mizu, sing and dance into the beat."

Laito looks surprise at Hana knowing how they sing, "Wow can't believe she can tell like that."

"Of course, Hana has perfect pitch, better than mine. She can tell someone is singing flat or sharp, if you are singing low or high, you know. How did she make music?" the triplets look confuse that makes Jun laughs. "She memorizes the sound of the instruments and use that memory to find with instruments will be used in the song."

Reiji raises his eyebrow as he is amaze of Hana, "Incredible."

"Oh, there is more she can do besides music. However, you guys have to find out yourself. All right, Hana gives you her opinions. Now go again, but do what Hana told you," the boys nod while he turns to Hana.

Hana hits Play again as the boys go again. After two tries, Heaven's Gate is next and the boys did great after Hana fixes the problem a little. The brothers are amaze of Hana that their mouth drops a little. The others chuckle softly of their reaction, including Jun, that Subaru turns annoyed, which scare the others, but not Jun.

Jun couldn't careless at the same time not afraid of him, which Subaru does not care either. Hana rolls her eyes and feeling a bit embarrass of how Jun behaving. They have gone through the boys as it is time for the girls. First is Hato Iro Tori and Sora is eager to show off her song.

After Sora gets on the stage, Sora has a question for Jun, "Say, can I show you my moves? I think it really goes with it and Hana agrees with me."

Jun raises his eyebrow and turns to Hana, "Is that so?"

Hana looks away not paying attention to Jun's stare that makes Sora giggles and Jun shook his head. Jun lets Sora shows her moves that makes her squeal.

Hana hits Play and Sora begin to sing and dance. Everyone is amazes of Sora's steps as Jun finds it interesting. The girls find it cute while the boys find it okay. Jun praises Sora that makes her happy.

Hana looks up that gets Shu's attention, "Sora, put a little more of your 'Super Lucky' spirit in it."

Sora smiles that she puts in more energy and heart into the song, which shock everyone little, including the brothers. After the song ends, Sora sees she surprise everyone that makes her chuckles.

Next is Utau with BT 37.5 and she too has come up a dance as well, which Jun notices it, "You come up a dance as well, did you? Okay, show us."

Utau smiles and gets in position as Hana hits Play. The boys look amaze at the same time Jun is impresses of Utau.

Jun turns to Hana while she watches Utau sings and dance, "(As always, you are getting good at this and your perfect pitch. You are same like your mother. She would be happy of you, but your insecurity…now what to do with you?)"

Utau just finishes and Jun praises Utau that makes her hops of joy. Her friends laugh while the brothers just watch. Aoi is up and she is eager to perform her song. Jun will have a feeling that Aoi comes up the dance as well, so he won't say anything. Hana knows the look on his face as she signals Aoi to dance to it.

Aoi giggles and gets position while Hana hits Play.

As Aoi sing, Ayato finds the girls' song, girly, "I find their song cool and all, but it is pretty girly."

Jun turns his head with a serious look, "So…you got a problem with Hana's composition?"

Ayato becomes scare a bit and looks a bit nervous, "Who, me? No way, I find their song cool and nice."

His brothers smirk at Ayato, Hana shook her head, and her members chuckles softly at him. Even Aoi finds it funny as she continues dancing and singing.

After Aoi finish, Jun claps his hand finding their dance and singing wonderful, "Excellent, excellent, you did a wonderful job and loves your dancing and singing. You too Hana, excellent job of your composition, now let me show you girls of the dance of Cheki Love, Hana."

Hana gives them the sheet of paper, which everyone gathers around that annoyed them. Jun chuckles softly of their face while Hana just watch them gather around. The triplets gather around Hana since she has more paper of it.

Jun raises his eyebrow at the boys and concern of how close they are to Hana, "I have come up the move, along with Hana's help. As you can see, it is similar to those from HOP, STEP, JUMP, but position in different way. So, at home, practice on it real hard. Now then, let Hana show you how it goes."

The brothers look a bit stun while Subaru turns to Hana, "Huh? When did she…?"

"We talk about it and Hana can come up moves as well. She is really good at making music and knows a way to come up dance move," Jun turns to Hana who looks away not impresses of her skill.

Jun's eyebrow twist then sigh as he has Hana does demonstrate it. Hana gets on stage and in position as Jun hits Play. Hana starting dancing to the music and its amazes everyone, especially the brothers by the way she dances. In everyone's eyes, the way Hana dance is graceful, fun, and gives happy feeling, even though she doesn't smile. They find the moves amazing and make the girls want to dance.

When Hana finish, she sees everyone stun and causes the brothers speechless. It makes Hana a bit stun and makes a silly long expression that makes them laugh.

As Hana walk off the stage, Yuki rushes over to hugs Hana like crazy, "Aw man, you are so cool. You are amazing. Ooo, I want to hug you like crazy!"

Hana's face turns red and escape from Yuki's grip that Yuki begins chasing her. Everyone watches them running around the room at the same time their friends starting to laugh. The triplets begin to laugh along with them; the other brothers smirk at Hana. Even Jun chuckles at the scene since it is soo funny to him at the same time Hana finds it not funny, but cruel.

Hana turns to Yuki at the same time about to sob, "Come on Yuki, it is not that big of a deal!"

Ayato calms down a little so he can talk, "Oh man, this is so funny to watch." Later he continues laugh.

Hana flips pass Yuki that surprise Yuki and gives Hana times to yell at Ayato, "Ayato-kun, this is not funny….ah!"

Subaru stops for a minute since he finds this a bit funny, "Ayato got a point…for once. This is so amusing."

"Agree," his brothers said together as Hana begins to sob a little and finds the brothers mean.

**FEW MINUTES LATER**

Jun is calming down from laughing and finally breathes, "Okay, boy that is funny."

Reiji fixes himself and finally feel relax from the laughing, "That was indeed amusing. However…"

Everyone turns to Hana who is hiding behind Jun as she is sobbing a little. Hana glares at Yuki for scaring her while Yuki looks away innocent. Kaname chuckles softly at Yuki being a child as he turns to Hana who is a bit more of a child.

The triplets smirk at Hana at the same time Subaru and Shu just stare at her.

Jun goes rubs Hana's head and calming her down, "Now, now, Yuki is just happy of you do for her and the others. She really appreciates of it. Try calm down a little."

Jun receives a glare from Hana that makes him chuckles, "I didn't ask for a hug. You know how I feel about this. I also don't find that fun."

"Well…we did," Hana turns to Shu who looks away that makes her mad a little more.

Laito chuckles at Hana's childish personality as he tilts his head, "Come on now, it was entertaining. I would like to see Little Kitty being chased again."

"You can keep that image to yourself, you pervert jerk," Laito looks stun at the same time Hana sticks her tongue at him.

Jun notices Hana getting mad that makes him nervous, "Easy now, no name calling. Everyone is just having fun. So be nice, okay? Now apology, okay?"

Reiji fixes his glasses as he sighs annoyed of Hana's personality, "Good grief. You are just a child. When will you grow up a bit and act mature for once?"

Hana pouts at Reiji showing his point as she is mad, "You are a jerk. Why don't you leave me alone?"

Everyone watches Hana walking off as she walks pass Reiji's brothers.

Jun sighs deeply then grunt a bit annoyed, "Oh Hana, don't be like that. Where are you going?"

Hana stops then turns around fast, "All of you are meanie!"

Hana disappears on them leaving them not knowing where she is going. It makes Jun sigh again while he goes rubs the back of his head. The boys look a bit stun of how mad Hana is, which Youhei finds Hana a baby.

Ayato then chuckles as he finds Hana's personality funny, "Wow, Hana sure is a baby."

"She only act like that when she gets scared or teased too much, just like now," Jun turns to Yuki, which gets her attention to him.

Yuki sticks her tongue out then in as she goes plays her hair with her finger, "What, she is so cute. She is my own little sister or cousin."

Jun chuckles at Yuki knowing what she mean while he turns to Kanato and Laito, "Laito, Kanato, you two go find her."

"Why? Isn't better to leave her alone to cool off?" Laito grabs his hat and tilts it a little as Kanato agrees too.

Jun turns to the twins serious that stun them a little, "It is also better to keep an eye on her. I always get intruders whose try to assassin Hana, get it now?" Kanato and Laito turn to each other then left with concern as their brothers turn to Jun with a curious look on their face. Jun sighs then rubs the back of his head, "All right, I tell you. The rest of you, you are on break."

**EXCERISE ROOM**

Hana has a boxer gloves on and starting hitting the boxing bag. At the same time Hana is pouting and complaining how everyone is being means like a child.

Hana then did a kick that moves the bag a little more, "Man, everyone is just a jerk. Seriously, they supposed to know how I feel!"

Hana grunts annoyed before breathing hard a little when Laito taps her left shoulder, "Now, now, there is no need to get upset."

Hana blinks twice confuse when Kanato appears later on her right, "Indeed, you are look much better with a smile."

Laito leans into her ear to whispers, "So true, seeing you mad is so not cute of you." Hana receives a lick from him that makes her squeal while twins chuckle at her.

Hana becomes a bit madder as she glares at them, "Kanato…Laito…."

**HALLWAY**

Hana is drinking water with a towel around her neck at the same time walking fast away from Kanato and Laito, "Come on Little Kitty, we were just having fun. Please don't be mad at us."

Hana has been ignoring them a little while Kanato agrees with Laito, "That right, you always get mad."

Hana turns around that cause Laito and Kanato to stop, "How is that fun? Man, you guys are full of energy."

Laito places his hands on his hip and tilts his head, "Now what is wrong with that?"

"I never hang around with people with so much energy and fun before, okay? I am not used to it. It makes me feel uncomfortable okay? " Kanato and Laito stare at Hana confuse then surprise. Hana then realizes what she said, "Huh? No…I mean…oh forget what I said."

Hana turns around and continues walking while the twins try to catch up with her again. Later, they are at lounge where Twilight and her members rest. Laito and Kanato try to get Hana to tell them more, but Hana is always avoiding them making them annoyed. While Hana is getting something to drink, Laito and Kanato just thought about her blood when looking at her neck. Since they are alone with Hana, they decide to taste her blood.

Hana walks over to the vending machine to get a cranberry bottle when Laito places his hand on her shoulder, "Hmm, yes Laito, you need something?"

Laito leans in and smiles that Twilight turns to see Laito's fangs that surprise her. Laito grabs Hana and takes her to the couch. Laito sits on her left and Kanato sits on her right with Teddy sitting on the table.

The twins are sniffing, licking, and feeling Hana while she squeals and blushes right, "L-Laito, K-Kanato, please…stop it. Not here."

"Why not, Shu drank your blood at the piano room. So, why can't we? I mean, no one is here or around us," Laito is checking out Hana's body while amaze of her shape. Then he leans close to her face then lick her cheek, "So, let us enjoy the taste of your blood. You would taste absolute delicious."

Kanato lifts up Hana's hand and places it on his face, "Oh yes, Shu, Reiji, and Ayato taste you. I want to taste you too." Smelling her hand, Kanato finds it delicious as Hana squeals a little, "You smell so good. I can't wait to taste you."

Right away, Kanato sinks his fangs into Hana's wrist while Laito goes to Hana's neck. As they drink, they become amazes of taste as they continue drinking.

Kanato stops for a moment as he has a smile on his face, "It's so good. Why…why does it taste so familiar?" Kanato goes drinks her blood again, but elsewhere.

Laito stops as well as he smiles and places his hand on her thigh, "Delicious. You taste so good Little Kitty."

"Please stop it you two…ah," Laito bites Hana's ear, which hurt a little at the same time Kanato bites Hana's other ear.

Later, Laito goes undress Hana with Kanato holds Hana from stopping Laito. After taking off her clothes, Hana has only her undergarments on while Laito sees Hana has a long gown. Hana blushes bright red while Kanato grins to see Hana body.

Looking disappointing, Laito sighs as he lifts up skirt a little, "Aww and I were hoping to see you in your bra and pantie, to see this covering your body, what a pain to see it." Laito grunts annoyed when Hana stops him from removing the gown, "Being disobedience aren't we?" Laito goes sit on the floor and leans close to her thigh. "At least, I get a good view of your leg." Laito is checking out her legs then smelling it.

Kanato leans close to Hana's neck then licks it, "Hmmm, you taste so good and you really have a cute body. You know, I really want to see what your body look. Can we look at it please?" Hana shook her head and covers her breast, which makes him mad, "What the hell?! I want to see your body; you have no right to refuse my order! So take it off now!"

"Do you have to ask my permission to see her body? I thought I told Yamato and your father not to allow you to see her body until she is comfortable around in her surrounding, even to you boys. Men are just pigs," the twins and Hana look up to see Jun behind them mad. Behinds him are their brothers with Ayato smirking at them. Hana blushes more bright red and secures her body while the twins feel busted, "Now, I like to know exactly what you two were going to do when you see dear Kohana's body."

Few minutes later, Hana puts on her clothes as the boys behind her facing Jun. Jun is lecturing Kanato and Laito about their behavior, which makes Ayato holding in his laugh, Shu and Subaru watching, and Reiji surprise of their behavior. Later, Laito includes Shu and Reiji of what they did that makes Jun upset more and Hana surprise.

Hana turns around as she gets the boys' attention, "Why Laito? Out of my grandparents, your father, Yamato, and Jun, Jun is the most, extreme over-protective person. When you tell him that, Jun will get really mad and give you a lecture that you _never_ want to hear in your life."

"YOU SAID WHAT?!" the brothers jump badly as Hana hides behind the couch with fear. "LET ME TELL YOU YOU SIX!"

Jun begins to lecture them getting Ayato and Subaru involves. They know they didn't do anything yet as Subaru haven't touched her at all yet. They are getting a bit nervous of Jun's temper since they finally believe that he does have a woman heart by the way he talks and behave. Hana peek a little as she knows she feels really sorry for them and own them big time for this, which what she thinks.

Now they finally know that if they go drink Hana's blood, they plan to do it with Jun not around. They never met someone who is over-protective like this and felt this feeling before. As well as not to get Jun really mad if they do something to Hana.


End file.
